Search and Found It!
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: "Hey, kalau dipikirkan lagi itu sangat manis. Kyunnie dan juga Yesungie. Sangat cocok!" / "Yesung hyung itu, walau kelihatannya ceria tapi dia menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kesepian." / "Tapi kau tenang saja, aku pastikan kau menikmati penderitaan itu bersama ku. Di neraka ku." /
1. Chapter 1

**SEARCH AND FOUND IT!**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Yesung**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **Tan Hangeng**

 **Choi Seung Hyun (T.O.P)**

 **And another cast (Muncul sesuai jalan cerita)**

 **Author : Kim Hwang Yuni**

 **Rating : T +17**

 **Genre : Crime, Hurt/comfort, AU, Suspense, Drama, Family**

 **Warning :Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari perpaduan Film Fast and Furious dan Mission Impossible II**

 **Attention : Jika tidak suka, jangan membaca! Hargai setiap karangan yang diciptakan oleh seorang fans. Karena menciptakan suatu karangan itu tidaklah mudah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kim Yesung yang merupakan anak berandalan yang kesepian dipaksa oleh Cho Kyuhyun, seorang perwira tinggi USA untuk menjalin kembali hubungan asmara bersama mafia besar, Choi Seung Hyun. Berhasilkah dia?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading…!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara deru mesin mobil yang memekakan telinga, bercampur menjadi satu dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris pemberian semangat dan dukungan kepada 2 namja yang kini tengah bersiap-siap dimobil mereka masing-masing. Ini sudah tengah malam, namun sepertinya waktu bukan penghalang bagi mereka yang akan melakukan balapan liar malam ini dijalanan panjang yang membentang.

Inilah kehidupan lain dari malam. Kehidupan dunia malam yang sesungguhnya. Kehidupan dunia malam yang liar, penuh tantangan dan persaingan. Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap bahwa mereka semua adalah anak-anak berandalan yang tak tahu sopan santun, etika dan juga mungkin tidak berpendidikan. Tapi pemikiran itu adalah pemikiran yang salah dan juga benar.

Mereka bukannya tidak tahu apa itu sopan santun dan etika. Mereka tahu, sangat tahu malah. Tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli pada sopan santun dan etika. Karena tidak ada sopan santun dan etika pada dunia malam. Yang ada hanya kepuasan diri. Mereka anak-anak berandalan. Mereka sadar masyarakat akan menilai mereka seperti itu dan mereka menerimanya. Karena sebagian besar penghuni dunia malam adalah anak-anak berandalan dan brengsek. Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki hati. Mereka tidak berpendidikan? Itu pemikiran yang salah. Karena hampir semua muda-mudi yang ada disini adalah lulusan dari Universitas terbaik dari Korea maupun luar Korea. Namun kembali lagi keawal. Rasa kepuasan hasrat dan keinginan berkuasa menjadi alasan utama mereka untuk meninggalkan berapa banyak gelar yang telah mereka dapatkan dari yang namanya belajar.

Dan mereka bukan dari kalangan bawah. Mereka berasal dari kalangan atas. Terbukti dengan banyaknya mobil-mobil yang sangat mewah berjejer rapi membentuk barisan disetiap kanan dan kiri badan jalan. Sebut saja seperti Ferari dan Lamborghini yang malam ini lebih mendominasi.

Namun bukan mobil-mobil berjejeran itu yang akan dibahas satu persatu, karena siapapun yang melihatnya sudah tahu bagaimana kualitas yang ditawarkan. Mari kembali melihat kedepan, kearah 2 mobil mewah yang akan beradu kecepatan untuk mendapat setidaknya 10 juta won bagi sang pemenang. Atau yang terbaiknya adalah, mobil lawan mu bisa menjadi milik mu jika kau berhasil mengalahkan sang pemilik.

Adalah Kim Yesung dan Kim Kangin yang akan bertanding malam ini. Yesung sudah siap dimobil _Lykan Hypersport_ berwarna merah miliknya, menatap tajam sang lawan yang sudah siap dengan mobil _Nissan GTR_ berwarna silver. Saling beradu suara mesin yang semakin meriuhkan tepukan tangan dan teriakan dari para penonton.

"Hyung, aku yakin kau akan menang malam ini. Jika kau menang, _please_ hyung, kau ambil saja mobilnya untuk ku." ujar seorang namja tampan yang bernama Donghae pada Yesung yang sebentar lagi akan memulai pertandingannya.

Yesung pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dimana Donghae berada dan tersenyum dengan lembut kearahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Hae. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan uang dan juga mobil itu." ujar Yesung dengan senyuman lembut yang masih terlukis dibibir kissablenya, membuat Donghae memekik girang.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku pasti akan mendoakan mu." ujar Donghae yang kemudian memasukkan kepalanya lebih dalam guna untuk mengecup pipi Yesung.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap ditempat mu untuk menonton pertandingan ini. Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai." pinta Yesung yang langsung dituruti oleh Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau sangat percaya diri sekali." ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan, tepat pada wajah sang musuh, Kangin.

"Tentu saja, Kangin. Jika kita memiliki keinginan kuat dari dalam hati, maka seluruh alam semesta akan bahu-membahu mewujudkannya. Dan aku hanya sedang mencobanya." ujar Yesung tegas dengan senyuman miring miliknya, membuat Kangin tertawa.

"Jadi intinya, kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengalahkan ku? Kau benar-benar pemberani, Kim Yesung. Aku sungguh salut pada mu. Baiklah, mari kita buktikan siapa pemenangnya. Kau - " Kangin menunjuk Yesung " – atau aku." lanjut Kangin yang kali ini menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mari kita buktikan bersama." ujar Yesung dengan tenang.

Seorang yeoja cantik dan sangat sexy kini sudah berada didepan mobil mereka, tepatnya di pertengahan dari jarak yang mereka ciptakan. Yeoja itu mulai mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang panjang. Sesekali dia akan mengedip genit dan penuh sensual kepada Yesung dan Kangin. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya Yesung dan Kangin terlalu sibuk untuk membalas kedipan sensual yeoja itu. Karena yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi adalah saling memandang sembari menggaskan mesin mobil mereka kuat-kuat, seolah membuktikan bahwa mobil mereka adalah yang paling terbaik dan terhebat.

"Ge, aku yakin sekali jika Yesung hyung dapat memenangkan pertandingan malam ini, seperti malam-malam kemarin. Dan sebentar lagi mobil itu pasti menjadi milik ku, Ge." ujar Donghae kepada seorang namja tampan berperawakan Cina yang bernama Tan Hangeng dari sudut pinggir jalan.

"Semua orang tidak meragukan bagaimana kemampuan seorang Kim Yesung. Dibalik wajah manis dan tubuh mungilnya itu, tersimpan banyak kejutan yang pasti akan membuat orang-orang yang meremehkannya akan berpikir berjuta kali. Dan hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan menantang seorang Kim Yesung." ujar Hangeng yang terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ne, Gege benar. Karena wajah manisnya dan tubuhnya yang mungil itu, membuat siapapun yang melihat akan tertipu padanya. Sudah banyak yang menjadi korbannya, mengingat berapa banyak Lamborghini dan Ferrari mewah yang _limited edition_ terparkir sangat rapi dibagasi rumahnya." ujar Donghae yang membenarkan perkataan Hangeng.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau keluarkan ponsel mu dan mulai sambungkan GPS mu pada balapan ini. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." perintah Hangeng yang langsung dilakukan oleh Donghae.

Dan didepan mereka sana, Yesung dan Kangin semakin mengencangkan suara gas mereka, membuat suasana semakin riuh.

"Are you ready?" tanya yeoja tersebut.

"Okay, dalam hitungan ketiga. Hana..." lanjut sang yeoja yang mulai menghitung dan mengangkat tinggi sapu tangan tersebut keudara.

"Dul..." ujar yeoja itu yang membuat Yesung dan Kangin semakin bersiap.

"Set...!" ujar sang yeoja yang dengan secepat kilat menurukan sapu tangan tersebut. Dan secepat itu pula mobil Yesung dan Kangin sudah melesat jauh, hingga hampir tidak kelihatan.

Melihat balapan yang sudah mulai, orang-orang disana segera masuk kemobil mereka semua, guna menuju garis finish. Dan tentu saja mereka menggunakan jalan pintas agar lebih dulu ketempat finish dan melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang. Dan mereka juga terus memantau perkembangan balapan dari ponsel canggih mereka semua.

"Ayo, Ge. Kita ngebut saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Yesungie hyung memenangkan pertandingan." ujar Donghae antusias setelah masuk kedalam _Ferrari_ hitam _metalic_ mewah milik Hangeng, dan juga meletakkan ponselnya pada tempat khusus di _dashboard_ mobilHangeng.

Mendengar permintaan Donghae, Hangeng hanya bisa terkekeh sembari melajukan kencang mobilnya, menembus sang malam yang semakin larut, bersama puluhan mobil mewah lainnya.

Dan dijalanan panjang sana, Yesung dan Kangin tengah saling menyalip, bahkan tak jarang juga mereka saling menyerempetkan mobil mereka satu sama lain.

Garis Finish sudah didepan. Dan Yesung melesat dengan santai, meninggalkan Kangin yang jauh tertinggal dibelakangnya. Walau Yesung terlihat begitu meragukan dari penampilan luar, tapi siapa sangka bahwa kemampuan mengemudinya sangat teramat mengagumkan. Membuat siapapun mengacungkan jempol mereka. Apalagi triknya dalam mengemudi. Berbahaya tapi sungguh fantastik.

Melihat mobil Yesung yang sudah memasuki garis _finish_ , membuat semua penonton disana semakin meneriakkan nama Yesung dengan sangat heboh, lebih heboh daripada saat Yesung masih akan memasuki garis _finish_.

Begitu Yesung menghentikan mobilnya, sontak semua pendukung Yesung langsung menghampiri dan mengerubungi mobil milik namja manis itu. Dan tak berapa lama _Nissan GTR_ milik Kangin pun berhenti didepan kerumunan mobil Yesung, bersama dengan sang juara juga tentunya.

Kangin pun keluar dari mobil dengan wajah yang sangat kesal namun terkesan bersahabat. Bagaimana pun juga dia memang sudah mengetahui bagaimana kemampuan mengemudi namja manis itu. Namun tetap saja Kangin keras kepala ingin menantangnya, membuktikan sendiri bagaimana kemampuan namja manis itu tanpa mendengar isu yang ada. Dan hasilnya, dia harus rela kehilangan 10 juta won plus _Nissan GTR_ silver miliknya yang diyakini bernilai ratusan juta won atau mungkin lebih.

Kangin pun berjalan mendekati Yesung yang kini tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya. Menikmati setiap guratan wajah Kangin yang seakan menjadi hiburan tersendiri miliknya.

"Bagaimana Kim Kangin? Masih ingin menguji kemampuan mengemudi ku?" tanya Yesung pada Kangin begitu namja kekar itu sampai didepannya.

"Ternyata benar dengan semua spekulasi mengenai diri mu. Kau benar-benar mengagumkan. Trik mengemudi mu membuat ku terkesima. Kini aku bisa menjelajah Eropa dengan tenang, tanpa ada rasa penasaran dalam diri ku mengenai diri mu." ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum, membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum juga dengan tulus.

"Ini cek dan juga kunci mobil milik ku. Kini Nissan GTR ku resmi menjadi milik mu." ujar Kangin sembari menyerahkan sebuah cek dan juga kunci mobil.

"Ani. Nissan itu bukan milik ku. Tapi milik orang yang ku sayangi." ujar Yesung.

"Donghae-ah, tangkap ini!" pinta Yesung sembari melempar kunci tersebut pada Donghae yang tak jauh darinya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Donghae.

"Gomawo, Hyung." ujar Donghae yang langsung dirangkul oleh Hangeng disebelahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." ujar Kangin yang hendak berbalik namun segera ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Tak ada pelukan perpisahan untuk ku?" tanya Yesung sembari tersenyum.

Kangin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan kemudian memeluk Yesung dengan sangat eratnya. Dan tentu saja dibalas Yesung dengan tak kalah hangatnya. Usai pelukan, Kangin segera pergi bersama dengan sebuah mobil BMW hitam. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih disana dengan teriakan-teriakan yang kagum pada Yesung. Dan juga ucapan selamat pada namja manis itu.

Tepat saat mobil yang membawa Kangin pergi, tepat saat itu juga sebuah _Ferrari 458 Italia_ berwarna kuning pun datang menghampiri mereka. Semua mata tentu saja tertuju pada mobil tersebut. Pintu mobil itu perlahan terbuka dengan terangkat keatas. Lalu tak lama, seorang namja yang sangat tampan dan juga keren berkulit putih pucat keluar dari mobil itu. Membuat semua yeoja disana terpana karenanya. Namun sayang, namja tampan itu hanya memperhatikan satu orang, yaitu si manis Kim Yesung.

Namja tampan itu pun berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju Yesung yang hanya tersenyum. Atau seringaian?

"Ku dengar trek balapan kalian memiliki seorang yang luar biasa dalam berkendara. Apa itu benar?" tanya namja putih pucat itu pada entah siapa, namun tatapannya justru lurus menatap Yesung.

Donghae yang menangkap akan ada 'korban' Yesung selanjutnya, langsung berlari mendekati Yesung dan berdiri disamping namja manis itu.

"Yap, tentu saja." jawab Donghae sembari merangkul Yesung dari samping, sedang Yesung hanya melipat kedua lengannya diatas dada.

"Siapa orang itu? Aku penasaran dengannya."

"Dia adalah hyung ku. Kim Yesung. Pembalap dengan sejuta kemampuan mengemudi dan juga sangat... manis." ujar Donghae yakin.

"Perkenalkan. Nama ku Kyuhyun." ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

Namun sayangnya Yesung tidak membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Justru dia membuang mukanya dan tersenyum miring, seakan meremehkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan situasi pun menarik kembali tangannya dan menyeringai pula.

"Cukup berbasa-basinya. Aku rasa kau sudah tau maksud kedatangan ku." ujar Kyuhyun serius.

"Aku menantang mu." lanjut Kyuhyun tegas sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Yesung.

"Apa taruhannya?" tanya Yesung yang kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Taruhannya adalah, jika kau kalah, maka kau harus mengakui bahwa aku lebih hebat dari mu kepada seluruh dunia." ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Dan jika kau kalah, maka Ferrari 458 mu menjadi milik ku. Bagaimana?" ujar Yesung yang kali ini menawar.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa hanya Ferrarinya saja? Kau kan bisa meminta yang lain. Ini tidak adil, Hyung." protes Donghae dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuan hyung mu ini, Hae?" tanya Hangeng yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disebelah Donghae dan merangkul pundak namja pecinta nemo itu.

"Tidak, Ge." jawab Donghae sambil menatap Hangeng yakin.

"Kalau begitu, Gege rasa ini adalah hal yang adil. Mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka bukannya tidak berpikir dulu seperti mu, anak kecil." Ujar Hangeng seraya mengacak rambut Donghae.

"Gege, rambut ku kan jadi kusut. Dan aku bukan anak kecil."

"Hanya anak kecil yang protes terhadap keputusan orang dewasa, Hae-ya." ujar Hangeng kalem.

"Jadi bagaimana, Yesung-sshi? Terima tantangan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memecahkan keakraban antara Hangeng dan Donghae

"Baiklah, aku terima, Kyuhyun-sshi." ujar Yesung yang langsung mendapat teriakan heboh.

"Wow.. Tampaknya malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang dan menyenangkan." teriak seorang namja yang terkenal dengan Gummy smilenya, Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung tengah bersiap-siap dimobil mereka masing-masing. Dan seperti balapan awal tadi, Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung melesat ketika yeoja yang sama selesai menghitung aba-abanya. Dan seperti tadi juga. Para penonton yang kebanyakan merupakan kenalan dan teman-teman Yesung sudah bersiap ditempat mereka dengan tak lupa memasang taruhan yang pastinya akan sangat menguntungkan mereka malam ini.

Balapan yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung berlangsung sangat seru. Bahkan tak jarang para penonton saling mengumpat karena gemas sendiri melihat balapan tersebut dari ponsel canggih mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini Yesung benar-benar mendapat lawan yang imbang. Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah menyalip dan menyusul Yesung. Bahkan Kyuhyun mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menghadapi trik balapan yang Yesung gunakan. Dan Yesung sendiri, seakan sudah kehabisan akal untuk memperdaya Kyuhyun dengan semua triknya yang nyatanya adalah gagal dalam menghadapi namja berkulit pucat itu.

Namun Yesung bukanlah namja bodoh yang akan mudah terpengaruh terhadap situasi. Yesung tetap tenang dalam menjalankan balapannya ini. Dan Yesung yakin, bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun tengah berusaha keras memikirkan semuanya. Dan Yesung sempat melihat bumper mobil Kyuhyun yang terbakar dan akhirnya lepas, atau _Ferrari_ itu akan meledak.

Saat ini mobil mereka tengah berada dijembatan layang yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Melihat kesempatan datang, Yesung pun menabrakkan dengan keras mobil bagian sampingnya pada mobil bagian samping Kyuhyun hingga menyebabkan _Ferrari_ itu tercampak kebawah jembatan. Yesung tahu bahwa hal itu curang. Tapi bukankah mereka tidak menentukan bagaimana peraturan balapan mereka ini, bukan? Jadi Yesung rasa hal itu wajar saja. Salah Kyuhyun juga yang tidak mengajukan peraturan untuk permainan mereka ini.

Memutar otak dengan cepat, Kyuhyun pun putar arah. Mencari jalanan kecil yang akan membawa dia mendekati Yesung, karena dia tau bahwa Kyuhyun telah tertinggal jauh dibelakang Yesung. Tanpa memperdulikan bunyi GPS mobilnya yang menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun salah arah, namja kulit pucat itu terus melajukan mobilnya. Menyalip dari gang satu ke gang lainnya hingga dia kembali pada bahu jalanan arena balapnya. Menemukan Yesung yang berada dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, mengetahui bahwa garis _finish_ sudah didepan mata. Dan dengan keadaan seperti ini Kyuhyun yakin akan menang. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun salah, jika dia bisa melihat seringaian Yesung dan tangan kanan namja manis itu yang kini bersiap menarik tuas NOS-nya. Dan dalam sekali tarikan….

.

.

WUSHH….

.

.

…kini mobil Yesung sudah berada jauh didepan Kyuhyun dan memasuki garis _finish_ dengan sangat mulus. Dan tentu saja dengan sambutan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Kyuhyun sampai pada garis finish setelah Yesung keluar dari mobilnya. Awalnya Yesung tersenyum meremehkan pada Kyuhyun, namun senyuman itu menghilang saat Kyuhyun keluar mobil dengan disertai tawanya yang sungguh lepas. Demi apapun, Yesung merasa bahwa tawa Kyuhyun adah tawa terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Donghae langsung setelah Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir mengalahkan mu tadi. Ya, jika saja aku tidak terlalu cepat menggunakan NOS ku, aku pasti akan menang." Ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Donghae.

"Walau kau hampir mengalahkan ku, tetap saja aku lah pemenangnya." Ujar Yesung tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya.

"Tapi ku akui. Kau adalah lawan yang seimbang. Kau sungguh tangguh." Lanjut Yesung.

"Tapi sayangnya, kau kehilangan mobil mu." Ujar Hangeng yang datang entah dari mana.

"Ya, aku tau." Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung maju kedepan mendekati Yesung.

Namun belum sampai ditempat Yesung, tiba-tiba banyak mobil polisi berdatangan ke lokasi mereka, hingga membuat semua orang disana langsung berlari dengan panik menuju mobil mereka agar tidak tertangkap oleh polisi, termasuk Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Hangeng.

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara polisi dan beberapa pembalap liar. Namun sial bagi Yesung, dia dikejar oleh 4 mobil polisi sekaligus. Sepertinya Yesung tengah menjadi incaran utama para polisi itu.

" _Shit!_ Kenapa mereka begitu perduli pada ku hingga hanya mengejar ku seorang diri?" Yesung kesal setengah mati karena hanya dia yang dikejar dengan begitu banyak polisi dibelakangnya.

Melihat ada tikungan didepan, dengan lincahnya Yesung memasuki tikungan itu dengan cara _extreme_. Tapi ternyata usahanya berhasil. Saat para polisi yang memasuki tikungan tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka semua terpleset hingga membuat mobil – mobil polisi itu berputar dan sedikit oleng. Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena ternyata mereka mampu untuk mengejar Yesung kembali walau sudah tertinggal jauh.

Sementara itu Yesung sudah keluar dari mobilnya yang tadi tertabrak sebuah tiang listrik. Polisi semakin mendekat, membuat dia menaikkan tudung hoodie hitamnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku hoodie tersebut.

Berlari dan berlari. Itulah yang dilakukan Yesung selama 15 menit, hingga kini sebuah _Ferrari_ berwarna kuning berhenti tepat didepannya, membuat Yesung terjengkit kaget.

"Cepatlah masuk!" perintah namja tampan didalam mobil itu, yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Yesung masih diam bergeming ditempatnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memasuki mobil Kyuhyun walau kini polisi sudah dibelakangnya.

"Cepatlah masuk. Kau tidak punya pilihan." Kyuhyun mulai tak sabar pada namja manis didepannya ini. Dan sedetik kemudian Yesung menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Dengan gas yang sangat kuat ditarik, Kyuhyun melajukan _Ferrari_ nya dengan sangat kencang dan meninggalkan jauh polisi yang hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dibelakang mereka karena 'buruannya' lepas.

"Sepertinya para polisi itu sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang kita." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka setelah cukup lama membiarkan keheningan melanda keduanya.

Mereka sudah hampir mencapai batas kota. Yesung menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk mengemudikan mobilnya menuju perbatasan, karena disana sudah ada Donghae yang menantikannya.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa namja semanis mu sangat ahli dalam berkendara. Jujur saja, awalnya aku meragukan kemampuan mu. Tapi setelah mencoba sendiri, sepertinya aku telah salah menilai mu." Kyuhyun terus berujar meski Yesung tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau jangan diam saja dengan wajah datar itu. Tidak bisakah kau menganggap ku ada?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal pada Yesung yang hanya membiarkan dirinya mengoceh sedari tadi dan hanya seorang diri.

"Siapa kau?" akhirnya Yesung berucap walau dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau bukan orang dari kota ini. Kau juga bukan anak sembarangan. Kemampuan mengemudi mu juga setara dengan kemampuan ku. Bahkan mobil ini juga merupakan rancangan dari tangan-tangan yang sangat ahli dalam dunia malam. Itu terbukti dari ban mobil mu yang hanya bisa diperoleh dari seorang mafia gelap, stir mengemudi mu yang aku yakin dirancang tidak hanya untuk berkemudi saja dan juga arsitektur mobil ini…" Yesung menjeda kalimatnya untuk meneliti isi dalam mobil Kyuhyun. "…dirancang oleh arsitektur pembuat tattoo dengan ukiran rumit yang ada di Italia."

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah. Harus Kyuhyun akui bahwa Yesung tak hanya hebat dalam berkendara, namun juga hebat dalam menganalisa.

"Lalu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun yang masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan ku." ujar Yesung tajam yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Atau biar ku permudah." Yesung menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, tersenyum miring lebih tepatnya. "Apa keinginan mu, _lieutenal colonel_?"

Bukan jawaban yang didapat oleh Yesung, melainkan sebuah tawa dari Kyuhyun. Meski heran, tapi Yesung tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Yesung sama sekali tidak takut pada perwira tinggi USA dihadapannya ini. Yesung yakin bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki maksud untuk mendekatinya. Dan sepertinya maksud Kyuhyun dalam mendekatinya tidak akan merugikannya sama sekali.

"Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan. Baiklah, karena aku sudah ketahuan aku langsung saja." Kali ini Kyuhyun merubah wajah ceria dan ramahnya tadi menjadi wajah yang serius dengan seringaian yang terpahat pada wajah tampannya. Membuat wajahnya walau tampan tapi terkesan menyeramkan. Belum lagi aura menyeramkan yang mulai keluar.

"Kim Yesung. Lahir di Cheonan 24 Agustus 1984. Memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 179 cm dan berat sekitar 64 kg. Aku tak tahu bahwa ada namja dengan berat tubuh yang begitu ramping dan mungil." Kyuhyun meneliti tubuh yang duduk disampingnya dengan sorotan mata yang… entahlah…

"Hobi mu adalah menyanyi lagu-lagu ballad dengan _improve_ tinggi. Pernah terjun dalam dunia musik selama 2 tahun, tapi kemudian kau menghentikan dunia musik itu entah karena alasan apa. Kau juga sangat mahir dalam memainkan alat music berupa piano. Kau mulai memasuki dunia malam sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu dan sangat senang dengan _track_ balapan liar." Kyuhyun mengatakan semua profil lengkap Yesung secara detail dan akurat.

Harus Yesung akui, semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah benar. Namun yang masih menjadi pertanyaan adalah, apa kemauan Kyuhyun pada dirinya, karena apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan sedari tadi bukanlah jawaban atas pertanyaan Yesung.

"Yang aku tanyakan adalah, apa mau mu pada ku, dan aku tidak meminta mu menceritakan semua profil tentang ku. Jika masalah seperti itu, semua teman-teman ku juga telah mengetahuinya."

"Benarkah? Apa mereka juga tahu bahwa Donghae bukanlah adik kandung mu seperti yang selama ini kau beritahu pada mereka? Marganya adalah Lee. Jadi jelas sekali dia bukan adik mu yang bermargakan Kim. Dan satu lagi. Kau adalah anak broken home dari seorang pebisnis besar Kim Woo Bin dan _desaigner_ artis terkenal Shin Min Ah."

"Baiklah. Aku mengakui bahwa semua yang kau katakan itu adalah benar. Semua tidak ada yang salah. Lalu, apa keinginan mu?"

"Kau terburu-buru sekali. Tapi baiklah, aku suka orang seperti mu. Dengar, catatan kejahatan mu sungguh banyak, Kim Yesung. Kau seorang pengeladah mobil-mobil mewah untuk kau selundupkan ke luar negeri, melakukan transaksi illegal pada penjualan mobil-mobil mewah dan antik, serta pernah melakukan pemboikotan atas bank century di UK dalam jumlah besar."

Haruskah Yesung tepuk tangan atas semua tuduhan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada dirinya? Hebat sekali seorang _lieutenal colonel_ didepannya ini. Mengetahui seluk beluk kasusnya yang berhasil dia hindari selama ini tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa mengungkitnya. Bahkan juga tak mengetahuinya.

"Kau benar semua kecuali satu hal. Pemboikotan bank yang dalam artian mu adalah, aku mencuri uang dalam jumlah besar. Kau salah dalam hal itu. Aku hanya mengambil hak ku yang tak pernah diberikan oleh Appa ku."

"Tapi tetap saja dimata hukum itu adalah salah dan masuk dalam kasus pencurian, atau bahasa halusnya penggelapan."

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan yang sangat sepi, namun cukup terang dari pancaran lampu jalan. Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun 'buka' tentang dirinya.

"Apa aku kini harus kagum pada mu karena berhasil mengetahui semua identitas asli ku?" Yesung bertepuk tangan, seolah-olah dia baru saja menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan opera yang sangat bagus. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang kau katakan tadi. Yang aku pertanyakan adalah, apa keinginan mu dari ku? Dan sepertinya kau tidak memberitahu apapun keinginan mu itu sedari tadi. Itu mulai membuat ku muak."

"Aku ingin melakukan penawaran pada mu."

Yesung mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Penawaran? Apa yang ingin kau tawarkan pada ku?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin kau melihat ini." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam saku celananya.

Yesung mengambil foto tersebut dan mulai memperhatikan foto yang saat ini ada ditangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat foto tersebut, terlihat dari Yesung yang melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau… Bagaimana kau…" Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi –bagaimana-kau-mengetahuinya?- dengan mulut yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Namanya Choi Seung Hyun atau biasa dipanggil TOP. Dia mantan kekasih mu, bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yesung ambigu namun menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia adalah orang teratas yang masuk dalam daftar pencarian FBI dan CSA. Namun dia sangat licin seperti belut. Sangat sulit untuk ditangkap. Seperti, dewi fortuna yang terus memihak kepadanya. Setiap kali intelijen terkemuka USA dan UK ingin mencoba menangkapnya, dia selalu saja bisa lolos. Dia selalu bisa melenyapkan semua barang bukti yang ada. Semua menghilang, seperti tertelan oleh bumi."

"Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?" tanya Yesung yang terus memperhatikan foto ditangannya.

"Kau tak akan percaya jika kau mendengarnya." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin. "Dia berhasil menciptakan senjata, yaitu sebuah virus penyakit hasil rekayasa genetik dari laboratorium Oxford. Virus tersebut dinamakan Chimera yang merupakan virus mematikan dan jika menyebar akan dapat dipastikan, bahwa manusia akan punah. Dan dia juga berhasil menciptakan penawarnya yang dinamakan Bellerophon. TOP berencana menjual senjata hasil ciptaannya ini kepada penawar tertinggi."

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin." Kedua bola mata Yesung mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusan. "Seung Hyun bukan orang seperti itu. Dia adalah namja baik yang polos dan penuh kelembutan." Air mata Yesung mulai jatuh walau hanya setetes.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Yesung-ah. Choi Seung Hyun mu yang sekarang, bukanlah Choi Seung Hyun yang kau kenal 7 tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah berubah, dan semua orang pasti akan berubah. Termasuk itu diri mu."

"Kau pasti hanya berbual. Kau pasti mengarang semua ini!" Yesung kini menangis sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Seung Hyun yang dia kenal dulu, kini berubah layaknya monster yang ingin menghancurkan peradaban manusia.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital canggih dari dalam saku jacket yang sedari tadi dia letakkan pada jok belakang. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan kamera tersebut pada Yesung yang menatapnya seolah bertanya – apalagi ini?-

Tapi meskipun begitu, Yesung tetap mengambil kamera tersebut dan melihat isi foto didalamnya. Dan Yesung semakin terkejut saat melihat foto-foto didalam sana. Foto-foto tersebut menampakkan kecelakaan pesawat hebat. Di foto pertama tampak sebuah pesawat yang besarnya hampir sama dengan pesawat Air Force milik Amerika menabrak sebuah tebing. Di foto kedua memperlihatkan bagaimana pesawat tersebut meledak saat menabrak dinding tebing. Dan foto ketiga memperlihatkan badan pesawat yang sudah hancur lebur dengan kepulan asap hitam dan api yang sungguh marak pada kepala pesawat.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Yesung dengan suara parau.

"Choi Seung Hyun adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Ada sekitar 750 penumpang didalamnya. Dan semuanya tidak ada yang selamat. Dia melakukannya karena didalam sana adalah orang-orang yang membantu dia dalam melakukan percobaannya untuk menciptakan senjata."

"Maksud mu para ilmuwan?"

"Ya. Para ilmuwan rusia yang sangat handal dibidangnya masing-masing."

"Ini tidak mungkin." ujar Yesung lemah.

"Jika kau mau membantu ku, maka akan ku pastikan semua catatan kejahatan mu akan terhapuskan. Dan kau akan mendapat semua yang kau inginkan dari negara ini. Hidup aman, kau dibawah perlindungan USA dan Korea, kau bebas keluar masuk negara manapun tanpa harus memalsukan identitas mu. Dan saat kau melakukan kesalahan hukum,intelijen USA tertinggi akan membantu mu."

"Jadi maksud mu, aku harus kembali pada Seung Hyun?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan pada kepalanya. "Kau sungguh gila."

"Tapi kita tidak memiliki cara lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa masuk kedalamnya tanpa dicurigai."

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Menjalin kembali hubungan asmara bersama TOP."

"Kau memang gila! Tidak mungkin aku kembali melanjutkan hubungan padanya. Jelas-jelas aku yang meninggalkannya dulu karena ingin kembali hidup normal, hidup yang memang seharusnya bersama seorang yeoja dan bukannya namja."

"Aku tahu itu, Yesung-ah. Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain. 750 orang itu butuh keadilan dari mu. Mereka dan seluruh umat manusia meletakkan harapan besar pada kau kasihan pada mereka? Tidakkah kau memiliki hati nurani lagi?"

"Tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tidak hanya akan berhubungan fisik saja. Tapi ini berhubungan dengan psikis juga."

Kyuhyun terdiam, begitu pula dengan Yesung yang ikut terdiam. Mereka sama-sama diam. Hingga akhirnya Yesung membuka suara.

"Jika aku kembali pada Seung Hyun begitu saja, maka dia pasti akan curiga. Kita butuh suatu situasi untuk meyakinkan dia."

"Kau puny aide?"

"Kita buat bukan aku yang mendatangi dia. Tapi dia yang mendatangi ku dengan sendirinya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Hidup melarat tanpa teman, aku yang memiliki masalah dimanapun hingga membuat ku masuk dalam penjara karena kasus yang tak bisa ku tangani sendiri."

"Aku mengerti maksud mu. Kita buat kasus mu itu masuk dalam berbagai situs internet, karena aku yakin TOP akan mencari tahu semua berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat itu. TOP akan menemukan mu disana dan dia punya cara sendiri untuk mengeluarkan mu. Ide yang sangat brilian."

"Apa aku akan aman?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir. Dan Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung penuh kelembutan, seolah mengatakan pada namja manis itu bahwa semua akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

"Semua keamanan mu akan terjamin. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Intelijen USA dan UK ada bersama mu. Dan aku sendiri yang akan memandu mu, menjagamu dari belakang saat kau membutuhkan bantuan dikala kau terdesak."

.

.

.

Sebuah _Dodge Challanger STR_ berawarna merah berpadu putih sudah menunggu dengan gagahnya dibatas kota. Donghae telah berdiri didepan kap mobilnya sembari mendengarkan music yang mengalun dari headphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Bibirnya bergerak mengikuti ritme dan irama lagu, sambil sesekali kakinya dihentakkan kecil pada aspal yang dia pijak.

Namun semua kegiatan itu berhenti saat dia melihat sebuah _Ferrari 458 Italia_ berwarna kuning berhenti tepat didepannya dan mengeluarkan Yesung yang langsung berlari menuju Donghae berada. Dihadiahi sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dari Yesung, membuat Donghae menjadi heran dan langsung membalas pelukan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Donghae denga nada yang sangat khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang baru turun dari mobilnya hanya bisa melihat. Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang kini tengah Yesung rasakan. Dan mungkin Donghae adalah penawar hati Yesung selama ini, yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin karena itulah dia selalu mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah adik kandungnya meski wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Tapi sepertinya Yesung bangga memiliki namdongsaeng seperti Donghae, dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Donghae merasakan bahu Yesung bergetar hebat dan bajunya basah. Dia sadar bahwa Yesung tengah menangis saat ini entah karena alasan apa. Tapi yang jelas, ada hal yang membuat Yesung sangat rapuh tentang masa lalunya ataupun keluarganya hingga membuat namja manis itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Donghae sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Yesung. Dia bukan namja lemah dan mudah menangis. Dia hanya akan menangisi hal-hal yang sangat sensitive baginya, terlebih jika hal itu menyangkut masa lalunya yang sangat pahit dan juga tentang keluarganya yang diambang batas kehancuran.

Butuh sekitar 20 menit bagi Yesung untuk menangis didalam pelukan Donghae. Mengeluarkan semua emosi jiwa yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ya, Yesung menahan semuanya didepan Kyuhyun. Berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja dan dia adalah kuat. Namun ternyata dia salah begitu melihat Donghae. Dan kini dia sangat menyadari, bahwa titik kelemahannya adalah namdongsaeng angkatnya sendiri, Lee Donghae.

"Nan gwenchana, Hae-ah. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Hyung sungguh lelah." ujar Yesung yang menarik Donghae agar masuk kedalam mobil. Namun bukannya mengikuti sang hyung, Donghae malah mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam, seolah siap membunuh Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

.

PLAK…!

.

Satu tamparan keras berhasil Donghae daratkan pada pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang terkejut dengan keadaan, segera berlari kedepan dan mendekap namja Mokpo itu dari belakang dengan erat. Terdengar deru nafas yang menggebu dari Donghae, mempertandakan bahwa dia tengah menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapanpun dia mau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyung ku hingga membuatnya menangis?" bentak Donghae pada Kyuhyun dengan deru nafas yang belum teratur.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar dari rasa sakit dan terkejutnya kini memandang penuh kelembutan wajah Donghae yang memerah menahan amarah. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Donghae tengah melindungi Yesung.

"Sabar dulu, Hae-ah. Aku tidak ada niat jahat sama sekali pada Yesung. Justru aku ingin membantunya, meski harus ada yang dilakukannya untuk ku."

"Apa maksud mu?" teriak Donghae.

"Hae-ah.. Sudahlah.." Yesung masih mencoba menarik Donghae, namun usahanya gagal.

"Aku tahu bahwa kalian berdua memiliki catatan kejahatan yang sama, meskipun kau tidak terlibat dalam penggelapan dana bank. Dan aku bisa menghapuskan semua itu untuk kalian. Membersihkan nama kalian, menjamin semua yang kalian inginkan untuk tetap melanjutkan transaksi illegal kalian."

"Kyuhyun, jangan mengatakan apapun pada Donghae."

"Mianhae, Yesung-ah. Tapi Donghae juga harus tahu. Bukankah dia selalu terlibat dalam semua kegiatan yang kau lakukan selama ini? Dan bukankah dia adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk mu? Aku rasa dia berhak mengetahuinya, karena cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu semua."

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Donghae tak sabaran.

"Choi Seung Hyun atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama TOP. Apa kau tahu dia siapa?"

Donghae tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab "Aku tahu. Dia mafia besar dalam dan luar Korea. Dan dia adalah mantan namjachingu Yesung hyung."

"Kalau begitu…" Kyuhyun ingin menjelaskan semua, sebelum akhirnya Yesung memotong perkataannya.

"Cukup, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri! Ayo Hae-ah kita segera pulang." Yesung segera menarik kembali tubuh Donghae

"Tapi hyung.."

"Pulang sekarang atau kau bukan dongsaeng ku lagi" ancam Yesung yang membuat Donghae terpaksa mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Yesung sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Donghae dengan mendetail diselingi dengan isak tangis dan air mata dari Yesung. Kini mereka tengah berada didalam kamar Yesung. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke Mansion keluarga Kim yang ada di Busan. Di Mansion ini tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua, security dan para Maid yang tengah tertidur dikamar mereka masing-masing, mengingat waktu hampir memasuki pagi. Jangan tanyakan kemana orang tua Yesung ataupun saudara Yesung. Orang tua Yesung terlalu mencintai pekerjaan mereka hingga membuat keduanya berada dalam Negara yang berjauhan.

Appa Yesung sedang dalam melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Tiongkok dan Eomma Yesung sedang menggelar _Fashion show_ rancangan terbarunya di Belanda. Dan untuk saudara, Yesung tidak memilikinya karena dia hanya anak tunggal yang diberi kemewahan, harta berlimpah, mobil-mobil mewah dan semua barang-barang yang diinginkannya tanpa adanya kasih sayang. Dan mirisnya, Yesung hanya akan melihat orang tuanya pulang 3 bulan kemudian. Namun bukan pelukan hangat ataupun kecupan mesra yang didapat. Melainkan pertikaian orang tuanya yang tak pernah ada habisnya, membuat kepala Yesung berdenyut sakit serasa ingin pecah.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali berhubungan dengan TOP, hyung?" Donghae mengusap pelan pundak Yesung yang masih bergetar.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Hae-ah. Ini semua tak bisa dibiarkan."

"TOP hyung memang sungguh kejam dan keterlaluan." Donghae mengusap kasar surai coklat miliknya. "Aish! Aku sungguh tidak habis fikir, apa yang membuat TOP hyung menjadi seperti sekarang ini? 7 tahun menghilang dan kini muncul sebagai manusia yang sungguh kejam dan tega!"

"Mungkin saja banyak hal pahit yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, Hae-ah."

"Hyung, aku sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Bagaimana jika dia membunuh mu?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya

"Bisa saja kan hyung dia melakukannya? TOP hyung saja bisa membunuh 750 orang dalam satu waktu. Dan sekarang dia berencana untuk memusnahkan manusia, yang dalam artian membunuh manusia dalam jumlah banyak. Apalagi membunuh mu yang hanya sendirian, hyung. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya dengan sangat mudah."

Semua yang dikatakan oleh Donghae adalah benar, dan Yesung mulai khawatir juga akan hal itu. Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Kyuhyun dan sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memperjuangkan nyawa berharga yang tak bersalah, yang telah dibunuh oleh mantan namjachingunya.

"Aku yakin Seung Hyun tak akan melakukannya. Disamping Kyuhyun yang akan melindungi ku, aku juga yakin bahwa dia masih memiliki cinta untuk ku." ujar Yesung dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi, besok kau akan berangkat ke Amerika, hyung?" Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat Donghae menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Itu berarti kita harus berpisah dalam waktu lama, hyung."

Yesung tertawa. Dan Donghae bingung melihat mood Yesung yang berubah mendadak. Tadi menangis, dan sekarang tertawa lepas, hanya menampakkan mata bulan sabit miliknya. Apa Yesung mulai tidak waras? Begitulah pemikiran polos Donghae saat ini.

"Kau tenang saja, Hae-ah. Kau tidak akan kesepian. Karena kau juga akan ikut kesana bersama ku."

"Jinjja?" Donghae mulai menampakkan matanya yang berbinar senang.

"Nde. Tapi kau akan bersama Kyuhyun disana. Karena kau tak mungkin akan mengikuti ku yang mungkin saja akan dibawa Seung Hyun ke istana nerakanya."

"Tetap saja aku akan kesepian. Dan aku pasti hanya akan menjadi beban. Ikut kesana tapi tak bisa membantu apapun."

"Hey, siapa bilang kau hanya beban?" Yesung merangkul pundak Donghae agar duduk lebih dekat dengannya. "Kau akan membantu ku."

"Jinjja? Apa yang bisa aku bantu hyung?"

"Kau akan menjadi penghandle komputer."

"Ne?"

"Kau kan sangat ahli dalam melakukan program komputer, bahkan kau sudah menjadi juaranya. Kau akan memantau semua kegiatan ku disana dan membantu ku agar aku menemukan dimana senjata itu tersimpan. Kyuhyun yang akan menjelaskan semua lebih lanjut."

"Aku curiga pada Kyuhyun. Dia bukan perwira USA biasa. Dia sangat ahli dan terampil. Aku curiga dia seperti mata-mata."

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kyuhyun hanya perwira USA biasa yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya dalam melindungi Negara dan masyarakatnya."

"Harusnya ini tugas Presiden, hyung."

"Presiden sudah banyak tugas. Pasti dia tak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Untuk apa dia memiliki banyak ajudan jika tidak bisa dia manfaatkan?"

Yesung bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Sudahlah, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan malam."

.

.

.

Pine Gap. Sebuah pangkalan militer Amerika yang jauh dari kota. Pangkalan militer ini dipakai juga sebagai pusat pembangunan rahasia serta percobaan pesawat-pesawat tempur generasi baru. Dan disinilah Yesung dan Donghae berada, setelah turun dari helicopter yang membawa mereka dari Seoul.

Kyuhyun sudah menantikan mereka dengan senyuman ramah yang tak pernah hilang saat kali pertama mereka bertemu di Seoul.

" _Welcome to our camp_." sapa Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Yesung dan Donghae bergantian.

"Tidak usah pakai bahasa inggris. Pakai bahasa korea saja. Aku sedang malas menerjemahkan ocehan mu itu." Yesung sungguh kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo." Kyuhyun tertawa, sementara Yesung hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

"Apa mereka semua orang-orang mu, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Donghe sambil melihat banyaknya pria kekar berseragam tentara dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Mereka semua bawahan ku. Dan sebenarnya ini masih sebagian kecil. Masih ada banyak lagi. Tapi mereka semua sedang menjalankan tugas di camp yang telah ditentukan." ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Dan, bisakah kau menghilangkan embel sshi pada nama ku? Aku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi lebih dekat."

"Terserah kau saja." ujar Donghae malas.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan seorang partner lagi kepada kalian. Sebentar, akan aku panggil." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan berteriak memanggil nama seseorang. "Spencer Lee, _come here!"_

" _Ya! Ya! I'm not deaf. My ears are still functioning with very well. So, you can call me with slowly."_ Marah seorang namja dengan _gummy smile_ miliknya.

" _Why are you so choosey like old woman?"_ tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ini.

" _Whatever!"_

Namja _gummy smile_ itu pun menatap kedepan dan langsung terpukau dengan Yesung yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

" _Hey, Kyu! Who is she? She's so beautiful!"_ kagum namja tersebut yang ternyata membuat Yesung kesal sendiri dan jengah.

" _Excuse me, Sir. You get wrong. I'm not woman, but I'm a man. "_

" _What? You must kidding me! That's impossible!"_ namja gummy smile itupun menelisik tubuh Yesung dari atas sampai bawah. _" Yeah, I think he's man. He's no chest."_

"Apa sekarang adalah waktu yang penting untuk membicarakan jenis kelamin ku?"

"Mianhae. Baiklah, Yesung dan Donghae, perkenalkan ini Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Dia major dan juga sahabat terbaik ku." ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan namja gummy smile yang memiliki nama Hyukjae itu.

"Annyeong! Hyukjae imnida. Tapi jika disini aku biasa dipanggil Spencer." Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Donghae dengan antusias.

"Lee Donghae imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku Aiden jika berada disini."

"Aiden? Nama mu bagus juga. Aku mulai menyukai nama itu."

"Hae-ah, sejak kapan kau memiliki nama Aiden?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Tentu saja setelah kita mendarat disini, hyung. Sebenarnya sepanjang perjalanan tadi aku sudah memikirkan nama barat bagus untuk ku gunakan disini. Dan akhirnya pilihan ku jatuh pada nama itu. Terdengar sangat keren, Hyung."

"Terserah kau saja." Kali ini Yesung menjabat tangan Hyukjae. "Kim Yesung imnida."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan rencana kita didalam." Setelah membubarkan pasukannya, Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam sebuah rumah(?) yang diikuti oleh Hyukjae, Yesung dan Donghae dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, apa rencana hebat mu, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Yesung begitu mereka semua sampai didalam.

"Baiklah. Pertama, kau harus menelan pil ini lebih dulu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah pil yang langsung diterima oleh Yesung. Yesung pun memperhatikan pil itu secara baik-baik.

"Pil itu adalah chip yang tidak akan bisa terdeteksi oleh alat canggih mana pun. Pil itu telah terhubung dengan sebuah satelit canggih dan akan berhubungan langsung dengan kamera yang ada dilaptop ini." ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil menunjuk sebuah laptop didepan mereka.

"Dan adalah tugas Donghae untuk memantau setiap pergerakan mu dari layar laptop ini. Dan setelah ini kau akan diantar oleh Hyukjae ke penjara terhebat kami agar TOP dapat mengeluarkan mu dari sana."

"Lalu tugas ku apa?" tanya Hyuk tak sabaran.

"Untuk saat ini, kau cukup memperhatikan saja dengan ku. Kau akan ada gunanya jika saatnya tiba."

"Kau sungguh kejam pada sahabat mu sendiri!"

"Kita mulai saja rencana kita." Yesung langsung menelan pil tersebut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyu : Baby… Baru kali ini kita syuting di USA dan aku menjadi** **lieutenal colonel** **pula**

 **Yesung : Kyunnie ku memang daebak. Dan baru kali ini juga aku berperan sebagai anak berandalan dan hobi dengan track balap liar mobil mewah…**

 **Kyu : Baby, itu sungguh berbahaya!**

 **Hankyung : Jauh-jauh dating dari Cina, kebagian peran hanya sedikit.**

 **Yesung : Sudahlah Hankyung Hyung. Walau sedikit, tapi perkataan mu semua adalah bijak, hyung.**

 **Hyukjae : Ternyata aku jago dalam bahasa inggris.**

 **Donghae : Keren. Jika biasanya aku hanya merusak, kali ini aku menjadi seorang programmer!**

 **Dan mari kita tinggalkan obrolan tak penting mereka…!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong! ~ Annyeong! ~

Yuni comeback with new FF….

FF coba-coba aja siapa tau banyak yang minat…!

Yuni banyak utang? Yuni tau… Yuni gantungin FF yang lain? Yuni juga tau…

Tenang, semua FF itu bakal dilanjut kok jika sudah waktunya #Plak, Yuni dihajar chingudeul…

Dan maaf banget jika Yuni gak nulis nama kalian satu-satu disetiap chapt FF yang Yuni tulis, karena jujur Yuni udah rencanain buat nulis nama kalian, tapi Yuni lupa. Yuni janji deh next Chap nama kalian semua yang review akan tercantum di FF Yuni.

Dan menjelang Yesung Oppa yang sebentar lagi akan ulang tahun dan keesokan harinya Hyukjae Oppa bakalan wamil, Yuni ingin membuat satu FF dengan pair mereka berdua. Tapi kalo Yuni sempet ya Chingudeul. Jangan pada nagih entar kalo Yuni mangkir.

Yaudah deh, udah banyak banget Yuni berkata-kata… So, Yuni mohon undur diri. Dan untuk FF kali ini, Yuni usahain deh buat Uplat sesuai keinginan chingudeul semua.

Sampai disini dulu ya chingudeul, berhubung calon pacar Yuni, Chansung 2PM telah menunggu untuk kencan romantis di pinggir pantai Haeundeu, Busan… Ciielah (Yuni digebuk Hottest) Yuni pamit…

Pai – pai ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**SEARCH AND FOUND IT!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Yesung**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **Tan Hangeng**

 **Choi Seung Hyun (T.O.P)**

 **And another cast (Muncul sesuai jalan cerita)**

 **Author : Kim Hwang Yuni**

 **Rating : T +17**

 **Genre : Crime, Hurt/comfort, AU, Suspense, Drama, Family**

 **Warning :Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari perpaduan Film Fast and Furious dan Mission Impossible II**

 **Attention : Jika tidak suka, jangan membaca! Hargai setiap karangan yang diciptakan oleh seorang fans. Karena menciptakan suatu karangan itu tidaklah mudah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kim Yesung yang merupakan anak berandalan yang kesepian dipaksa oleh Cho Kyuhyun, seorang perwira tinggi USA untuk menjalin kembali hubungan asmara bersama mafia besar, Choi Seung Hyun. Berhasilkah dia?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading…!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai sejauh ini rencana yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung berhasil. Sesuai dengan dugaan, TOP memang mencari setiap berita dimanapun, baik melalui televisi, Koran, majalah dan juga internet. Dan entah keberuntungan atau tidak bagi TOP sendiri, dia menemukan pemberitaan tentang Yesung disana.

Dan saat ini Yesung tengah dalam perjalanan menuju mansion besar TOP yang mewah namun neraka bagi Yesung sendiri. Ya, TOP berhasil mengeluarkan Yesung dari penjara militer Amerika karena dia punya kuasa yang sangat besar dan berpengaruh di Negara paman sam tersebut.

Lain hal dengan Yesung yang saat ini sedang duduk manis didalam helikopter pribadi milik TOP, lain halnya dengan yang terjadi dicamp militer USA. 3 orang namja dengan berbeda keahlian tengah menunggu dengan hati berdebar. Kyuhyun sedang memeriksa laptop yang akan Donghae gunakan nanti.

Sementara itu, disebuah sofa panjang yang tak jauh dari Kyuhyun, duduk dengan tenang Hyukjae dan Donghae. Tidak ada hal yang menarik dari Hyukjae sebenarnya, mengingat dia yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel canggih miliknya. Namun entah kenapa, Donghae terus memperhatikannya dari tadi seolah Hyukjae adalah hal yang paling menarik untuk dipandang sedunia.

Merasa risih dengan tatapan Donghae, akhirnya Hyukjae membuka suara untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau terus memperhatikan ku? Memang ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?"

"Aniyo. Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja…" Donghae masih terus memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae secara lekat.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"…Hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihat mu sebelumnya."

"Jinjjayo? Aku rasa kau salah orang. Aku saja baru kali ini melihat mu." Hyukjae kembali fokus pada ponsel canggih miliknya.

Lama Donghae memperhatikan, hingga akhirnya dia tersentak. "Aku ingat sekarang!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau mengagetkan ku, tahu?" Hyukjae mengelus pelan dadanya.

"Kau kan yang malam itu di track balapan."

"Track balapan?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan berbohong. Malam itu kau juga ada disana, tepat saat untuk kali pertama Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung bertemu dan beradu kecepatan."

Hyukjae masih terdiam. "Masih ingin berkelit? Kau yang waktu itu berteriak seperti ini ' _Wow.. Tampaknya malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang dan menyenangkan._ _'_ Masih tidak ingin mengakuinya?"

"Aish… Baiklah!" Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Nde, malam itu aku memang ada disana untuk menemani Kyuhyun dan mengawasi keadaan disana."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena rasa penasaran ku pada track balapan kalian. Isu yang kami dengar bahwa track balapan kalian adalah hal yang paling menarik. Tapi yang aku lihat biasa saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang kau rasakan?"

"Yang aku rasakan sungguh…" Hyukjae menerawang. "Wow _… Fantastic baby!_ " Hyukjae tertawa, begitu pula dengan Donghae. Namun tawa mereka berhenti saat Kyuhyun memanggil mereka.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Lihatlah, Yesung sudah berhasil masuk kemansion TOP."

"Berarti sampai sejauh ini rencana kita berhasil dengan mulus. Bagus sekali!" seru Hyukjae bersemangat.

"Tapi aku merasa, kita baru saja melemparkan bola salju kedalam neraka." ujar Donghae datar.

"Ya, dan lihat berapa peluang yang bisa kita dapatkan." ujar Kyuhyun yang menyambung perkataan Donghae barusan.

.

.

.

Yesung melangkah dengan anggunnya menuju TOP yang kini berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya bersama 2 orang yang Yesung tak mengenalnya sama sekali berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri TOP. Seorang namja mungil dengan rambut berwarna merah dan seorang namja dengan poni yang hampir menutupi mata namja itu terlihat datar menatap Yesung. Yesung tak mengerti, apa pandangan namja itu tidak terganggu dengan keadaan rambut depannya yang seperti itu?

Sementara TOP berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang lengan kemeja itu digulung sampai siku dan jeans hitam juga dengan sneakers hitam yang membuat TOP semakin sempurna.

"Apa kau yakin dia aman?" tanya namja berambut merah yang berdiri disebelah kanan TOP.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya TOP tajam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang masih berjalan mendekatinya dari tengah halaman mansion yang sungguh luas seperti lapangan sepak bola.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Dengar GD. Dia adalah cinta pertama ku. Jadi aku masih sangat mencintainya."

Namja yang dipanggil GD itu hanya terdiam setelah TOP mengatakan seperti itu. Namun meski begitu, dia masih menaruh curiga pada Yesung untuk alasan tertentu.

"Daesung, bagaimana?" tanya TOP pada namja yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah kirinya yang ternyata jika diperhatikan tengah berkutat dengan sebuah alat yang mirip dengan ponsel.

"Dia aman Hyung. Tidak ada apapun dalam tubuhnya. Dia 'bersih'." Jawab Daesung yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang semakin dekat pada mereka.

TOP merentangkan tangannya, siap menyambut tubuh mungil Yesung saat Yesung sudah semakin dekat padanya. Dan tanpa ragu, Yesung menyambut tubuh kekar TOP. Memeluk TOP dengan begitu erat, seolah melepas semua rindu yang tersimpan selama 7 tahun. Tapi tentu saja, perasaan itu hanya TOP yang merasakan. Sementara Yesung, dia makin risih saja. Apalagi kini dia mengetahui kenyataan tentang TOP yang sebenarnya. Membuat Yesung ingin menceburkan TOP kedalam samudra pasifik yang terdalam.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan setelah 10 menit lamanya berlalu. Dengan wajah yang dibuat seceria dan semenggemaskan mungkin, dan tak lupa senyuman manis termaut yang Yesung punya, Yesung mengecup sekilas pipi kanan TOP. Membuat namja tampan itu semakin merekahkan senyumannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" TOP memperhatikan tubuh mungil Yesung. "Kau semakin kurus saja. Apa selama ini kau tidak makan dengan benar?"

TOP memeluk pinggang Yesung dengan posesif, membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat, bahkan tidak ada celah. "Aku makan dengan baik. Hanya saja aku punya banyak masalah hingga membuat ku kehilangan berat badan yang cukup banyak." ujar Yesung berbohong.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan sangat banyak disini. Karena aku tak akan pernah membiarkan mu hidup kekurangan apalagi sampai menderita."

TOP mulai memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Yesung, hingga kini dia bisa menghirup nafas segar TOP yang wangi mint. Semakin memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan dua bibir yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Menyalurkan semua perasaan rindu TOP dengan lumatan dan hisapan lembut yang membuat Yesung reflek mengkalungkan tangannya pada leher TOP. Sementara tangan kanan TOP semakin merengkuh pinggang Yesung dan tangan kiri TOP berada pada tengkuk Yesung, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eungghh…" Yesung melenguh dalam ciuman kasar dan liar TOP, membuat TOP senang dan semakin menghisap kasar, bahkan kini dia menjelajah dalam mulut Yesung. Tak kuat dengan ciuman TOP, mengingat oksigen yang dibutuhkan semakin menipis Yesung memukul dada TOP. TOP yang mengerti segera menyudahi ciuman mereka walau dia tak rela sama sekali. Baginya ciuman tadi belum cukup untuk menyalurkan segala kerinduan pada sang mantan kekasih.

"Ayo kita kedalam. Aku punya tuxedo yang bagus untuk mu. Aku ingin melihat, apa aku masih mengingat ukuran tubuh mu dengan baik." ujar TOP yang kini menuntun Yesung masuk kedalam mansionnya. Dan tentu saja diikuti dengan 2 orang namja yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton ciuman panas mereka.

Yesung terperangah dengan kamar pribadi TOP. Kamarnya sungguh luas dengan desain yang harus Yesung akui sangat indah dan menarik. Ornamen-ornamennya juga memiliki nilai seni yang sangat tinggi. Dengan perpaduan warna pink dan baby blue, kamar terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dan ukiran-ukiran rumit pada langit-langit kamar TOP sangat mengagumkan, layaknya hasil karya seni dari seorang Da Vinci. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah lemari besar yang pintunya terbuat dari kaca, tersusun dengan sangat rapi koleksi robot-robot kesayangan milik TOP didalamnya.

Kegiatan Yesung dalam mengagumi kamar TOP terhenti saat dia merasakan sepasang tangan besar, kekar dan hangat merengkuh pinggangnya dengan sangat posesif. Belum lagi dagu TOP yang kini bersarang pada pundak Yesung. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Yesung bisa mendengar deru nafas TOP yang beraturan tapi terkesan kasar. Untuk mempermudah rencananya, dia mengelus sayang dan penuh kelembutan tangan TOP yang kini melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya TOP yang membuat Yesung mengernyit bingung.

"Kamar ini. Bagaimana?"

"Sangat bagus. Aku tidak tahu kau punya selera seni setinggi ini." Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir TOP. "Sejak kapan kau mengerti tentang seni?"

"Sejak kau meninggalkan ku dan seseorang memperkenalkan ku pada seni."

Yesung merubah wajahnya –pura-pura- sedih. "Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya…"

"Sssttt.." TOP meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada Yesung. "Jangan mengungkit hal yang telah berlalu." TOP menurunkan jarinya dan mendekap Yesung erat, membenamkan kepala namja manis itu pada dadanya yang bidang. "Sekarang yang terpenting adalah tentang kita. Tentang kau dan aku."

TOP melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Yesung menghadap pada ranjang yang telah tersedia satu stel tuxedo putih.

"Sekarang aku mau kau melepas baju mu dan kenakan tuxedo itu." perintah TOP.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya. "Dimana kamar mandinya? Aku akan mengganti disana."

TOP kembali membalikkan tubuh Yesung untuk menghadap ranjang kembali. "Kau tak butuh kamar mandi. Cukup lepaskan saja pakaian mu disini."

Yesung akan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, sebelum tangan TOP menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berbalik menghadapnya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar dulu."

"Aku tidak akan kemanapun, Sungie. Dan sekarang lebih baik kau cepat lepaskan pakaian mu agar aku bisa melihat apa aku masih ingat dengan ukuran tubuh mu."

" _Bilang saja kau ingin melihat tubuh ku kembali."_ Inner Yesung dalam hati.

"Baiklah." Yesung melangkah maju dan tanpa ragu membuka kaos hitam miliknya, memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Jujur saja, TOP mulai merasa gerah disini padahal dia yakin AC kamarnya menyala dengan suhu yang cukup dingin. Lalu tanpa ragu Yesung membuka celananya beserta dalamannya hingga kini dia _full naked_. Yesung baru akan mengambil kemeja putih saat tangan TOP menahan lengannya. Jujur saja, Yesung terus menunjukkan wajah datar saat membelakangi TOP.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin melihat ku mengenakannya lebih dulu?" tanya Yesung datar namun dibuat seceria mungkin.

" _No. I think it's better."_

Yesung bisa mendengar suara TOP yang memang dasarnya berat dan bass menjadi semakin berat, seperti menahan sesuatu? TOP membalikkan tubuh Yesung, meneliti tubuhnya setiap inchi dari atas sampai bawah dan kemudian kembali keatas. Mengangkat tangan kanannya guna mengusap sayang wajah Yesung. Tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Yesung. Yesung masih sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, hanya saja kini dia jauh lebih kurus.

Bisakah Yesung muntah sekarang juga? Dia sungguh malu untuk _full naked_ didepan TOP. Memang ini bukan kali pertama bagi Yesung untuk _full naked_ didepan TOP. Tapi rasanya dia sungguh risih. Dan satu lagi, hanya dia yang sepenuhnya _naked_ disini.

"Huwaa… Adegan apa ini?" teriak Donghae sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun tidak halnya dengan Hyukjae. Dia malah sangat antusias melihat layar laptop Donghae yang memperlihatkan adegan TopSung.

"Wah, kenapa begitu mungil?" Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae, langsung menepuk keras kepalanya hingga mendatangkan ringisan dari yang punya. Dan dengan segera Donghae menutup layar laptopnya.

Donghae pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Dasar mesum! Apa diotak mu hanya ada 'itu' saja?"

"Mianhae. Mana aku tahu akan ada adegan menarik seperti itu."

Donghae mulai emosi dengan perkataan Hyukjae. "Menarik kata mu? Apanya yang menarik? Yang ada aku ingin muntah."

"Hei, tak perlu semarah itu. Aku rasa wajar jika sepasang mantan kekasih yang telah lama tidak bertemu melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kau… Aish! Jinjja?!" Donghae mulai frustasi mendekati Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah yang seperti bersalah.

"Kenapa dengan mu?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia benar." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya secara kasar.

"Dia benar tentang apa? Apa maksud mu?"

"Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, bahkan mungkin sampai kebagian inti." Donghae masih diam, menanti perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. "Dia sudah memperingatkan ku, bahwa berhubungan dengan TOP bukan hanya sekedar berhubungan fisik saja, melainkan juga dengan psikis. Dan kini aku merasa bersalah karena mendesaknya untuk melakukan rencana gila ini."

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau sesali. Toh juga Yesung hyung sudah setuju. Dan rencana kita tengah berada diawal. Masih terlalu panjang untuk mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Jadi yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengawasi, menjaga dan membantu Yesung hyung agar tetap aman." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Dan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung hyung, maka kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku cari untuk aku bunuh. Meskipun aku tak pernah membunuh orang, namun aku bukanlah orang yang akan bermain-main pada ancaman ku sendiri."

Donghae pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, atau ruangan membaca Kyuhyun selama dia berada disini.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini sudah keputusan yang tepat. Aku yakin kita bisa menghadapi semua ini. Dan aku yakin Yesung hyung sudah memikirkan semua ini hingga akhirnya dia membuat keputusannya sendiri." ujar Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dari rasa bersalahnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku harus kuat atau aku akan kalah." ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Halaman belakang mansion TOP sungguh sangat luas, melebihi luasnya Stadion Giants (The Meadowlands), yaitu stadion terluas di USA. Biasanya halaman belakang ini dijadikan tempat bersantai, berkuda atau latihan menembak bagi TOP dan para bawahannya yang sangat banyak itu. Namun untuk saat ini tidak ada latihan tembak, meski disana terdapat 2 namja dengan warna rambut berbeda yang tengah mengokang revolver ditangan mereka masing-masing diatas rerumputan hijau alami yang sangat lembut. Dan berpohonkan oak sebagai pelindung mereka dari terpaan sinar mentari yang sungguh menyengat siang ini.

"Menurut mu bagaimana tentang Yesung hyung?" tanya namja dengan poni rambut yang menutupi mata, namun dia membelah dua poninya tersebut hingga kini tampak matanya yang sipit.

"Maksud mu mantan namjachingu Seung Hyun?" tanya namja berambut merah yang bernama GD dengan menekan kata 'mantan'.

"Nde. Tapi aku rasa dia sudah bukan mantan namjachingu lagi. Mereka kan sudah kembali bersama."

"Aku curiga pada dia." GD mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rivolvernya pada Daesung.

Daesung menatap GD dengan pandangan heran. "Kau curiga kenapa hyung? Dia itu 'bersih'. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mencurigainya." Daesung kembali menatap rivolvernya. "Lagi pula dia sangat manis hyung, dan juga mungil. Aku sungguh gemas melihatnya." Kini Daesung semakin menyipitkan matanya karena dia sedang tersenyum.

"Daesung-ah, jangan terlalu polos. Jangan tertipu hanya karena wajah manisnya. Kau tahu, banyak orang menggunakan kemanisan yang mereka punya hanya sebagai topeng belaka. Dan dibalik topeng itu, tersimpan wajah asli yang sangat menyeramkan, bahkan melebihi kita."

"Lalu apa alasan terkuat yang kau punya hyung?"

"Dia kembali pada Seung Hyun begitu saja."

Daesung kembali menatap GD tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud mu, hyung?"

"Yesung, dia meninggalkan Seung Hyun 7 tahun yang lalu dengan begitu sangat yakinnya, bahkan sama sekali tak ada keraguan untuk hidup normal bersama seorang yeoja. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang dia kembali lagi pada Seung Hyun begitu saja dengan menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Seung Hyun. Apa kau tak merasa aneh?"

"Kalau dipikirkan perkataan mu ada benarnya juga, Hyung. Aku ingat saat kali pertama mengenal TOP hyung. Dia seperti orang yang kehilangan segalanya hanya karena ditinggal namjachingunya." Daesung kembali menatap rivolvernya dan memasukkan magasin ketempatnya. "Tapi dari yang ku lihat, sepertinya TOP hyung tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali. Justru yang ada dia sangat senang dengan kehadiran Yesung hyung disini."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku khawatir hal ini malah akan menghancurkan dia dari dalam."

"GD hyung, aku rasa TOP hyung bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Jika memang Yesung hyung itu punya maksud yang tidak baik, pasti TOP hyung akan segera mengetahuinya dengan mudah."

"Sayangnya Seung Hyun akan menjadi orang yang paling bodoh didunia ini jika sudah menyangkut tentang cinta." GD tersenyum miring. "Dia tidak akan mau percaya pada siapapun kecuali orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan dia akan mempertaruhkan apa saja yang dia miliki untuk cintanya itu meski itu memang akan menghancurkannya sampai tak bersisa."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung? Kita tidak mungkin memberitahu kecurigaan kita pada TOP hyung. Dia pasti tidak akan percaya dan yang ada dia malah memarahi kita. Dan mungkin juga akan membenci kita."

GD memasukkan magasinnya juga, yang berarti menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam mengokang revolver tersebut. "Untuk saat ini kita jangan memberitahu apapun padanya. Aku punya rencana yang bagus."

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Untuk saat ini kita cukup diam dan mengamati Yesung. Jika benar dia merupakan mata-mata…" GD mengarahkan ujung revolver itu pada arah depan dan melesakkan tembakan hingga mengenai sesuatu diujung sana. "…maka tak akan ada ampunan lagi. Kematian adalah bayaran yang setimpal."

Daesung tertawa hingga membuat matanya hanya segaris. "Kau sungguh menyeramkan, hyung."

"Ya! Jangan tertawa!" GD memukul pelan lengan Daesung.

"Hahaha… Kau sangat lucu, hyung. Hei, menurut mu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh TOP hyung dan Yesung hyung saat ini?"

"Apa lagi menurut mu yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang telah lama tak bertemu dalam satu kamar?"

"Melepas kerinduan satu sama lain?" Daesung menjawab dengan ragu.

GD berseringai. "Menyatukan tubuh lebih tepatnya."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

"Sshh… Seung Hyunhh…" Yesung berusaha menahan setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi apa daya saat TOP begitu lihai menjamah tubuh nakednya.

Yesung membenci sekaligus menikmati kegiatannya bersama TOP. Dia benci saat harus kembali berhubungan badan dengan TOP, mengingat bahwa kini dia adalah namja normal. Sangat menjijikkan baginya untuk dijamah apalagi dimasuki oleh seorang namja juga. Tapi Yesung juga tidak munafik dengan semua ini. Ada kenikmatan tersendiri saat dia kembali melakukannya setelah 7 tahun dengan orang yang sama. Dia seakan mendapatkan kembali kenikmatan yang telah lama hilang. Cumbuan TOP yang sekarang telah berbeda jauh dengan cumbuannya 7 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi kelembutan, tidak ada lagi kehalusan. Yang ada liar, kasar dan begitu sangat menuntut. Membuat Yesung mengakui bahwa Choi Seung Hyun telah bertranformasi menjadi _Perfect Seme._

Tubuh Yesung terhentak beraturan saat TOP memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam _hole_ hangat Yesung. Menjepit dengan sangat nikmat miliknya yang perlahan semakin membesar dan siap mengeluarkan semennya kapan saja. Tangan kanan yang memompa dalam tempo dan cepat milik Yesung, tangan kiri yang senantiasa memilin dan mencubit gemas _nipple_ Yesung kiri dan kanan secara bergantian dan juga bagian mulut TOP yang sibuk dengan memberi 'lukisan indah' pada daerah leher dan dada Yesung. Menciptakan warna yang sangat kontras untuk dilihat pada tubuh putih mulus Yesung. Dan jangan lupakan irama merdu yang keluar dari bibir indah Yesung. Jujur saja, untuk saat ini Yesung benar-benar mengkhianati logikanya. Dia tak perduli dengan prinsip yang telah dia pegang selama 7 tahun ini. Karena saat ini yang ada hanyalah kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan lagi. Dan ingatkan dia untuk membunuh Kyuhyun saat bertemu dengan namja pucat itu nanti karena sudah memaksanya melakukan semua ini.

4 jam bermain dalam 7 ronde. Mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk 'melepas kerinduan' dari keduanya. Saat ini TOP tengah bersender pada _dashboard_ ranjang dan Yesung berbaring disebelahnya dengan kepala Yesung yang berada pada dada bidang TOP. Yesung tengah mengelus perut _six pack_ TOP dan TOP yang memainkan rambut raven milik Yesung, bahkan sesekali menciumnya.

"Harum mu masih seperti dulu, Yesungie. Selalu memabukkan ku."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar perkataan TOP barusan. "Aku tak pernah mengganti shampoo ku."

"Yesungie, aku ingin bertanya pada mu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kejahatan apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga membuat mu masuk dalam sel tahanan USA?"

"Aku rasa tanpa menjawabnya kau pasti sudah tahu."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mu."

"Aku melakukan transaksi gelap dengan penyelundupan mobil-mobil mewah untuk ku jual ke negara-negara berkembang. Dan dari situ aku mendapat untung yang banyak."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah orang tua mu adalah konglomerat?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat pembuktian pada mereka bahwa aku bisa hidup walau bukan dari kekayaan mereka. Selama ini mereka mencintai pekerjaan mereka hingga selalu mengacuhkan keberadaan ku. Mereka hanya memberi harta berlimpah pada ku, sementara yang ku inginkan adalah kasih sayang mereka." jawab yesung jujur dari hatinya yang terdalam.

"Kau kesepian selama ini." TOP menilai.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertemankan Donghae dan Hangeng. Dan juga dunia malam yang mulai ku kenal 5 tahun lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap?"

"Apakah penting bagi kita untuk membahas masalah ini? Jujur saja aku mulai muak dan bosan." ujar Yesung yang membuat nada semanja mungkin.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita berbicara tentang kau dan aku?"

"Apa itu?" Yesung mendongak menatap kedalam bola mata TOP.

"Sebentar lagi kau berulang tahun, bukan?"

"Ne."

TOP semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh naked Yesung. "Aku ingin membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk mu."

"Seung Hyun, aku rasa itu tidak perlu."

"Ayolah Sungie chagi. Hanya pesta kecil saja."

"Aku sungguh tahu Seung Hyun, jika sudah kau yang membuat pesta, mau sekecil apapun pesta itu, maka semua akan berubah menjadi pesta besar." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Shireo, aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah baby, aku jamin ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Dan juga aku ingin memperkenalkan mu sebagai kekasih ku pada seluruh teman-teman ku."

Yesung mulai berpikir dengan ide Seung Hyun yang satu ini. Dia berencana memperkenalkan Yesung pada teman-temannya kan? Itu artinya semua teman Seung Hyun pasti akan dating. Dan ada kemungkinan dia juga akan menawarkan hasil ciptaannya itu juga. Yesung mulai menampilkan smirk evil yang dia pelajari dari Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu walau samar.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku punya syarat."

"Apa itu honey, hm?" tanya TOP sambil menghirup dalam aroma wangi dari surai hitam Yesung.

"Kau boleh membuatkan ku pesta asal aku boleh mengundang beberapa teman ku."

TOP menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau punya teman disini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Beberapa teman dunia malam. Memang mereka bukan orang sekelas diri mu, tapi aku merindukan mereka."

"Teman balapan liar mu?"

"Teman balapan liar dan transaksi illegal ku. Mereka pelanggan setia ku."

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengundang mereka semua."

"Jinjja?" tanya Yesung senang karena dia akan memasukkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dipestanya nanti.

"Tentu sweetheart. Tidak ada kata tidak bagi mu."

"Gomawo Seung Hyun." pekik Yesung senang.

.

.

.

Yesung merengut sebal dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini dibelakangnya ada GD dan Daesung yang terus mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Padahal pagi tadi Yesung sudah berhasil meyakinkan Seung Hyun untuk memberikan undangan kepada teman-temannya sendirian saat mereka sarapan, dan Seung Hyun juga sudah menyetujuinya. Lalu entah mengapa dan datang darimana, tiba-tiba saja GD dan Daesung menginterupsi obrolan keduanya dan mengusulkan untuk menemani Yesung seharian ini membagikan undangan.

Yesung sudah mati-matian menolak dan Seung Hyun juga sudah berada dipihaknya. Tapi sepertinya GD sangat pandai dalam bermain kata hingga keputusan final Seung Hyun adalah, Yesung harus mau ditemani oleh GD dan Daesung atau tidak ada daftar teman Yesung diacara ulang tahunnya nanti, meski Yesung akan marah habis-habisan pada Seung Hyun. Dan dengan terpaksa Yesung menyetujuinya.

Yesung memang mengundang beberapa teman yang dia ketahui di USA. Tapi untuk mengundang Kyuhyun, hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya, bukan? Yesung bisa ketahuan jika harus mengundang Kyuhyun. Selain karena Yesung harus ke camp militer Kyuhyun, pasti wajah Kyuhyun juga taka sing bagi mereka. Lalu apa yang harus Yesung lakukan agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk kedalam mansion TOP jika dia sendiri tidak memiliki undangan? Karena TOP sudah memerintah pada beberapa bodyguardnya agar menjaga ketat pesta dan memperbolehkan masuk mereka yang membawa undangan.

Yesung terus berfikir sembari menunduk. Saat ini mereka berada disebuah kompleks perumahan konglomerat, mengingat bahwa Yesung menjual mobil-mobil mewahnya pada pebisnis muda yang sukses dan munafik. Yesung benar-benar pusing agar bisa terbebas dari GD dan Daesung. Sepertinya Daesung sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka ini walau hanya berjalan kaki. Namun berbeda dengan GD yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung yang sangat mencurigakan menurutnya. Walau begitu, tapi dia tetap diam dan memperhatikan Yesung sedari tadi dan membiarkan Daesung mengoceh tak jelas seorang diri.

"Yesung hyung, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pemikiran mu?" tanya Daesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Yesung, meninggalkan GD seorang diri dibelakang mereka.

Yesung menoleh pada Daesung. "Eoh? Aniyo. Aku hanya sedikit lelah dan haus saja."

"Kau mau ku belikan minum?" tanya Daesung menawarkan.

"Ani. Aku takut merepotkan mu." Yesung tersenyum dengan manisnya, membuat Daesung sedikit terpana. "Aku masih bisa menahannya."

Daesung tersadar dari keterpanaannya barusan. "Tak apa, Hyung. Aku akan mencarikannya segera. Tunggulah di mobil." Daesung segera berlari mencari minuman untuk Yesung.

Selepas perginya Daesung, Yesung dan GD melanjutkan langkah mereka. Kali ini GD tidak berjalan dibelakang Yesung lagi, melainkan tepat disamping namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki 'teman' dari kalangan atas." ucap GD memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Aku mencakup semua kalangan." Yesung mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, tanda dia sedang gugup dan dalam masa canggung.

' _Ayo Yesung. Keluarkan sisi manly mu. Kau itu anak berandalan yang brengsek. Kenapa kini kau menjadi pecundang jika ada namja ini? Ingatlah, kalian itu sama. Sama-sama brengsek dan berandalan.'_ Inner Yesung untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Yesung berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggungnya dengan GD. Dari awal dia sudah tahu jika namja berambut merah disebelahnya ini tidak suka padanya. Terlihat sekali dari cara GD memandang Yesung apalagi berbicara dengannya. Hanya saja Yesung tidak tahu atau belum tahu apa rencana GD hingga mengusulkan untuk mengikutinya seharian ini.

' _Eh, tunggu. Daesung sudah pergi. Dan hanya tinggal namja ini. Ku rasa aku bisa memberikan undangan ini pada Kyuhyun. Rumah Kyuhyun juga tidak begitu jauh dari sini.'_

Yesung melirik arah GD, memastikan bahwa namja berambut merah itu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya agar Yesung bisa memulai rencananya untuk terbebas dari namja disebelahnya ini.

"Aww…" tiba-tiba Yesung berteriak sembari memegang perutnya dan setengah berlutut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya GD panik.

"Perut ku tiba-tiba saja sakit. Bisakah kau menolong ku?"

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali kemobil. Aku akan mengantarkan mu ke rumah sakit terdekat." GD mencoba menarik tubuh Yesung, namun namja manis itu menahan tubuhnya.

"Ani. Carikan saja dulu aku obat."

"Tapi.." GD masih berpikir ragu.

"Aku mohon, GD. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus menunggu untuk ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi tidak ada apotek disekitar sini." ujar GD yang lumayan panik. Bagaimana pun, Yesung adalah kekasih TOP. Dan dia bisa dibunuh oleh TOP jika terjadi sesuatu dengan namja manis disebelahnya ini.

"Didepan kompleks ini ada sebuah apotek."

"Tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mu sendirian."

"Aww…." teriak Yesung semakin kencang.

"Baiklah, akan aku carikan. Kau jangan kemana-mana dan tunggulah aku disini." pinta GD yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibelakangnya.

"Kau sungguh pintar, Kim Yesung." monolognya sendiri sambil tersenyum puas. "Sekarang saatnya aku kerumah Kyuhyun sebelum mereka kembali." ucap Yesung yang kemudian berlari menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

Tak butuh lama bagi Yesung untuk menemukan letak rumah Kyuhyun, karena sekarang dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu pun memencet bel rumah Kyuhyun berkali-kali dan secara tidak sabaran, mengingat dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

Yesung mendengar suara kunci pintu yang berputar dari dalam dan tak berapa lama pintu besar berwarna krem itu pun terbuka dan mengeluarkan seorang namja tampan putih pucat.

"Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Yesung yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan nafas yang tersengal. Dan kemudian namja tampan itu melihat kebelakang Yesung, seolah mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Aku kesini sendirian dan aku tak punya banyak waktu." ucap Yesung cepat yang mengerti gerak-gerik Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana jika bawahan Seung Hyun tahu kau kesini?"

"Makanya aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku kesini memang dengan orang kepercayaan Seung Hyun, tapi mereka aku suruh pergi untuk mencari minum dan obat." jelas Yesung dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?"

Yesung menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada Kyuhyun dan dengan segera diterima oleh Kyuhyun. "Undangan apa ini?"

"Itu undangan pesta ulang tahun ku. Seung Hyun yang membuatkannya. Pastikan kau dan Donghae datang dengan undangan itu atau kalian tak bisa masuk."

"Ide yang sangat brilian. Aku pasti akan datang." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung setelah menatap undangan yang berada ditangannya. "Cepatlah kembali atau mereka akan mencurigai mu. Sampai bertemu dipesta."

"Ne." ujar Yesung yang langsung melesat pergi, takut ketahuan oleh Daesung ataupun GD.

Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati Yesung keluar dari gerbang rumah Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan jalanan didepannya. Kosong. Itu berarti dia aman.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sebuah suara husky dan berat mengagetkan Yesung hingga membuat namja itu berjengkit kaget.

Dengan segera Yesung membalikkan badannya dan melebarkan matanya. Sumpah demi apapun, jantung Yesung berdegup dengan sangat kencangnya dan serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"Seung Hyun…" ujar Yesung terbata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong!**

 **Gimana dengan chapter 2 ini?**

 **Oh ya, banyak banget yang nanya tentang pair. Jujur saja, Yuni berniat untuk membuat ff ini tanpa pair. Karena rencananya Kyuhyun akan hilang dan digantikan dengan cast yang lain…. Mianhae chingudeul…!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih buat :**

 **Kim YeHyun, cho loekyu07, shitao47, lyflink97, kim sehyun96, hunhunie, popyanzz, Alifyaky0123, CloudYesungie, Anna401, CloudSparkyuLove, poppo, yesungroleplayer, yesungie, idda kyusung, Jy, Cloud246, deraelf, kim rose, Jeremy kim84, AuraKim, yenieriyah, Albino's Deer, YuRhachan, hyena lee, yesung ukeku, sweetyYeollie**

 **Dan semua yang favourite dan follow…**

 **Gomawo banget buat dukungan kalian selama ini. Tanpa kalian Yuni gak tau deh gimana tulisan Yuni jadinya.**

 **By The Way Yuni seneng banget nih Chingudeul.. Karena Super Junior dan ELF menang di Teen Choice 2015 Announced sebagai Choice International Artist dan Choice Fandom. Kita berhasil mengalahkan Taylor Swift dan One Direction, Guys. Dan kabarnya fans 1D meradang karena ini.**

 **Udah ah, Yuni gak mau jadi gossip. Finally, sampai ketemu di Chapter depan dan… Saranghae chingudeul….**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEARCH AND FOUND IT!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Yesung**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **Tan Hangeng**

 **Choi Seung Hyun (T.O.P)**

 **And another cast (Muncul sesuai jalan cerita)**

 **.**

 **Author : Kim Hwang Yuni**

 **Pair : KyuSung Or TopSung (?)**

 **Rating : T +17**

 **Genre : Crime, Hurt/comfort, AU, Suspense, Drama, Family**

 **Warning :Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari perpaduan Film Fast and Furious dan Mission Impossible II**

 **Attention : Jika tidak suka, jangan membaca! Hargai setiap karangan yang diciptakan oleh seorang fans. Karena menciptakan suatu karangan itu tidaklah mudah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kim Yesung yang merupakan anak berandalan yang kesepian dipaksa oleh Cho Kyuhyun, seorang perwira tinggi USA untuk menjalin kembali hubungan asmara bersama mafia besar, Choi Seung Hyun. Berhasilkah dia?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati Yesung keluar dari gerbang rumah Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan jalanan didepannya. Kosong. Itu berarti dia aman.**_

" _ **Sedang apa kau disini?" sebuah suara husky dan berat mengagetkan Yesung hingga membuat namja itu berjengkit kaget.**_

 _ **Dengan segera Yesung membalikkan badannya dan melebarkan matanya. Sumpah demi apapun, jantung Yesung berdegup dengan sangat kencangnya dan serasa ingin melompat keluar.**_

" _ **Seung Hyun…" ujar Yesung terbata.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING…!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seung Hyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yesung dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh intimidasi, membuat yang ditatap semakin takut. Seung Hyun berhenti tepat didepan tubuh Yesung yang gemetaran. Mencoba memberi ketenangan pada namja manisnya dengan mengusap sayang surai halus raven namja mungil didepannya ini.

Membuang segala rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam hatinya, Seung Hyun mencoba bertanya sekali lagi dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Dia tak ingin namja manis yang sangat dicintainya bergetar ketakutan hanya karena suara intimidasi darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Honey?" tanya Seung Hyun yang kali ini pelan, halus dan lembut. Benar-benar bukan seorang TOP dimata dunia.

Perlahan namun pasti si manis pun mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menatap obsidian tajam didepannya. Yesung pun tak mengerti kenapa dirinya menjadi sangat takut seperti sekarang ini. "Aku… Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini." Jawab Yesung gugup yang tentu saja bohong.

Seung Hyun tersenyum lembut. "Tapi yang ku lihat, kau baru keluar dari rumah itu."

"Itu… Tadi aku melihat ada seekor anak anjing yang sangat lucu. Jadi aku masuk untuk melihatnya dari jarak yang lebih dekat lagi." ujar Yesung takut-takut dan masih berbohong.

Seung Hyun kembali tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengusap surai raven Yesung. "Kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi lain kali jika ingin berbohong, jangan pernah menunjukkan rasa ketakutan mu. Karena itu hanya akan menjadi titik lemah mu." Seung Hyun menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam dengan lembut jari mungil Yesung. "Ayo kembali ke mobil. GD dan Daesung sudah menunggu mu disana."

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut Yesung, Seung Hyun pun menarik Yesung untuk pergi ketempat dimana supirnya memarkirkan BMW hitam yang digunakan Yesung untuk mengantar 'undangan'.

' _Apa aku ketahuan? Bagaimana dia tahu aku berbohong?'_ begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang terus berputar diotak namja mungil nan manis ini.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar diotak Yesung hingga membuatnya tak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai ditempat parkiran.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja? Aku dan GD hyung sungguh mengkhawatirkan mu." ujar Daesung sambil memeluk Yesung yang membuat namja manis itu segera tersadar dari dunia berpikirnya.

Reflex, Yesung membalas pelukan hangat dari Daesung. "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini."

"Berjalan-jalan dengan keadaan perut yang sungguh melilit? Cih, hebat sekali acting mu hingga membuat ku percaya." Sindir GD yang membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan badannya pada GD. "Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin berjalan sendirian tanpa pengawalan."

"Tapi tetap saja kau membuat ku panik."

"Aku tahu aku bersalah. Ku mohon maafkan aku, GD." ujar Yesung dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu memperpanjang masalah ini. Kita akhiri saja permasalahan ini sampai disini." ujar Seung Hyun menengahi pembicaraan GD dan Yesung. "Sweetheart, kau pulang dengan ku, ne?" lanjut Seung Hyun yang kini menarik lengan Yesung menuju mobil sport mewahnya _, McLaren MP4-12C_ berwarna _orange_ yang terparkir agak jauh dari BMW hitam tadi.

Yesung sungguh terkejut dan terpana saat melihat mobil sport mewah didepannya kini. "Sejak kapan kau mengendarai mobil yang seperti ini?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah bingungnya.

Seung Hyun hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung. "Masuklah. Kau akan lebih terkejut jika melihat bagaimana aku mengemudikannya." Seung Hyun pun masuk kedalam mobilnya yang diikuti oleh Yesung yang masih menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan.

Seung Hyun benar-benar orang yang penuh kejutan! Karena seingat Yesung, mobil termewah yang dimiliki Seung Hyun adalah Ferrari. Dan ditahun ini itu sudah menjadi model yang sangat lama. Dan juga Seung Hyun jarang memakainya dengan alasan dia belum ingin mati muda dengan kecepatan mobil mewah itu. Adi untuk kesehariannya dia hanya menggunakan mobil biasa-biasa saja.

Seung Hyun pun mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, membuat Yesung harus mencengkram kuat sabuk pengamannya karena belum siap. Ya, namja manis itu belum siap dengan segala kejutan dari Seung Hyun. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Seung Hyun dengan tenang melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan kecepatannya saat membawa mobil dalam track balapannya? Belum lagi kemahirannya dalam membaca situasi jalanan didepannya. Bahkan Yesung saja sering salah dalam memperkirakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan didepannya jika dia mengebut dijalanan umum. Tapi ini, Seung Hyun dengan mudah menguasai jalanan, seakan semua kendaraan yang sedang melintas menyingkir dengan sendirinya memberikan jalan yang luas bagi mereka. Benar-benar perubahan yang sangat sulit untuk dipercaya!

15 menit waktu yang sangat singkat untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju taman kota USA, Central Park. Taman seluas 3,4 kilometer persegi itu menjadi tujuan utama Seung Hyun dalam membawa kekasih manisnya untuk berjalan-jalan disore hari seperti ini, layaknya pasangan kekasih yang lain.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun."

"Bukankah kita seharusnya pulang?"

"Kau tak ingin berjalan-jalan sore dengan ku?" tanya Seung Hyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yesung.

Seung Hyun dan Yesung berjalan beriringan sembari bergenggaman tangan. Menikmati pemandangan dan suasana sore yang diberikan oleh taman kota itu. Menciptakan keheningan karena si manis yang terus memperhatikan sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Sementara Seung Hyun, justru menikmati wajah indah dari namja mungil disampingnya ini. Terlebih lagi genggaman tangan mereka yang sungguh pas dan hangat.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan melewati pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan tersusun rapi disetiap kanan dan kiri jalan yang mereka lewati. Melewati beberapa gedung mewah dan hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah kolam. Tampak Yesung sangat menikmati suasana disekitar sini, karena banyak keluarga yang bersantai disekitar kola mini.

Grep…

Yesung merasakan Seung Hyun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Merasakan lengan kekar Seung Hyun yang merengkuh pinggang rampingnya posesif. Dan jangan lupakan dagu yang menempel pada bahu sempit Yesung.

"Apa kau tahu, jika musim dingin tiba maka kolam ini akan berubah menjadi arena ice skating?" bisik Seung Hyun.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Dan disetiap musim panas, kelompok Public Theater mementaskan drama di langit terbuka, serta pementasan dengan aktor teater dan layar lebar terkenal di Teater Delacorte. Hampir semua drama yang dipentaskan adalah karya Shakespeare." ujar Seung Hyun sembari sesekali mencium pipi Yesung yang berhasil dia jangkau.

"Orkes Philharmonic New York setiap tahunnya mengadakan konser langit terbuka di Great Lawn, sedangkan Metropolitan Opera menyajikan dua kali pementasan opera. Sejumlah musisi terkenal pernah mengadakan konser musik besar-besaran di Central Park,termasuk di antaranya Elton John pada tahun 1980, reuni Simon and Garfunkel, Diana Ross pada tahun 1983, Garth Brooks di tahun 1997, dan Dave Matthews Band pada 2003. Sejak tahun 1992, penyanyi sekaligus penulis lagu David Ippolito tampil bernyanyi di depan orang lewat setiap akhir pekan musim panas. Orang menjulukinya sebagai "That guitar man from Central Park" (Gitaris dari Central Park)." Lanjut Seung Hyun menjelaskan.

"Setiap musim panas City Parks Foundation mengadakan panggung hiburan bernama Summerstage. Pada tahun 2005, Summerstage merayakan hari jadi ke 20 dengan mengundang musisi ternama dari dua dekade terakhir, Celia Cruz, David Byrne, Curtis Mayfield, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, serta penerima Hadiah Nobel dan Pulitzer Toni Morrison." ujar Yesung yang melanjutkan kalimat panjang Seung Hyun barusan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah membaca tentang artikel itu."

"Ku pikir kau hanya tertarik pada dunia malam mu dan segala hal tentangnya." ujar Seung Hyun terkekeh.

"Ya! Jangan meremehkan ku, Seung Hyun." Yesung memukul lengan Seung Hyun yang tentu saja tidak terasa oleh namja tampan itu. "Ini kan musim panas, Seung Hyun. Apa itu artinya pementasan itu akan dilakukan?" tanya Yesung antusias, melupakan kekesalannya barusan.

Seung Hyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu antusias dari Yesung. "Ne. Mereka akan mementaskannya akhir minggu nanti. Kau mau menontonnya?"

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Seung Hyun. "Tentu saja aku mau, Seung Hyun. Aku sangat senang dengan pementasan drama, terlebih itu adalah karya dari seorang hebat seperti Shakespeare." Jawab Yesung dengan begitu semangatnya setelah menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akhir minggu nanti aku akan membawa mu kesini. Dan kita akan menonton pementasan itu bersama." ujar Seung Hyun sembari mengusap surai halus Yesung.

"Gomawo, Seung Hyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kau menyadarinya hyung?" tanya Daesung pada GD yang saat ini tengah menikmati pemandangan kota USA melalui kaca jendela mobil.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan, bahwa sejak awal aku curiga padanya? Dan coba kau pikir, apa ada orang yang tadinya sangat baik-baik saja, mendadak mengalami sakit perut yang sangat tak tertahankan tanpa sebab?" GD berdecih. "Benar-benar akting murahan yang sungguh bagus untuk pemula sepertinya."

"Tapi kau percaya padanya Hyung. Ku lihat, kau panik."

"Aku harus melakukannya agar dia yakin bahwa aku pergi untuk mencarikannya obat."

"Dan berkat akting mu, kita mendapat hal yang sangat bagus." ujar Daesung yang kini memperlihatkan sebuah handycam pada GD yang tengah memutar sebuah video yang tadi direkam oleh Daesung. "Benar-benar penipu ulung. Aku pikir dia benar-benar 'bersih'. Baru kali ini aku terkecoh oleh namja manis sepertinya."

GD tersenyum miring. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak mudah percaya pada wajah manisnya? Dan lihatlah, dugaan ku benar. Kim Yesung lebih menakutkan dari apa yang ku perkirakan."

Daesung tertawa "Ya, kau benar hyung. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi jika berhadapan dengan namja manis. Tapi aku penasaran padanya, hyung. Apa yang direncanakan oleh Kim Yesung dengan perwira tinggi USA itu?"

GD mengambil alih handycam itu dan segera mematikannya. "Entahlah Daesung. Tapi apapun rencana mereka, aku yakin hal itu pasti akan merugikan kita, terutama Seung Hyun."

"Sepertinya bukti itu sudah cukup untuk kita berikan pada Seung Hyun hyung."

"Ya, tunggu sampai rekaman ini sampai ditangan Seung Hyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang, meski sesekali Kyuhyun mengganggunya dengan mendumel tak jelas disebelahnya. Sebenarnya Donghae tak terlalu ambil pusing. Beberapa hari tinggal bersama sudah cukup membuat Donghae untuk mengetahui bahwa _lieutenal colonel_ disampingnya ini adalah seorang pencinta game. Dan dia akan menjadi sangat berisik jika sudah menggeluti profesi sampingannya itu. Belum lagi kadangkala Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi sangat evil dan manja dalam waktu bersamaan, seperti kemarin. Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Donghae jengkel dan kesal setengah mati dengan semua perkataannya dan membuat Donghae ingin segera pulang ke Korea, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua kata manisnya sembari mengayunkan tangan Donghae. Dan jangan lupakan aegyo Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae luluh seketika.

Asal tahu saja, walaupun Donghae kekanakan, tapi jika sudah bertemu dengan orang yang lebih kekanakan darinya, maka dia akan berubah menjadi seorang yang sangat dewasa dan memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Dan Donghae paling tidak tahan dengan aegyo yang sangat imut. Dan entah belajar darimana, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat aegyo paling imut yang pernah Donghae lihat.

YOU WIN! Terpampang jelas pada layar PSP Kyuhyun. Dan itu berarti dia telah menamatkan gamenya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam waktu 3 jam ini. Kyuhyun pun meletakkan PSPnya begitu saja pada meja makan didepannya. Menautkan jari-jari pada kedua tangannya dan menempatkannya dibelakang kepala. Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya dibadan kursi, mencoba bersantai sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah setelah berkutat dengan benda persegi hitam kecintaannya.

"Kau hobi sekali bermain game." ucap Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku merasa dengan game hidup ku terasa sempurna." ujar Kyuhyun enteng yang kali ini sudah menutup kedua matanya.

"Tapi kau sudah dewasa. Tidak seharusnya kau memainkan permainan untuk anak-anak seperti itu." ujar Donghae sadis.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Donghae tanpa merubah posisi duduknya. "Kau bukan seorang gamers. Jadi kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaan ku." Donghae hanya berdecih menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ide mu sungguh brilian membawa kita keluar dari camp militer mu. Aku sungguh tak nyaman berada disana. Membuat ku seakan aku ini seorang tawanan. Berada dalam satu ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tegap bersenjata selama 24 jam. Benar-benar mengerikan." Donghae merinding jika harus kembali mengingat bagaimana dia di camp militer Kyuhyun dulu. Membuatnya tak bebas untuk beraktifitas.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan. Ya, mereka pindah karena Donghae selalu merengek padanya untuk dipindahkan saja."Ya, untungnya aku memiliki rumah dinas disini. Jadi kita tak harus membuang waktu untuk mencari rumah baru." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hey, apa aku sudah bilang bahwa tadi siang Kim Yesung datang kesini?"

Donghae menoleh dengan cepat pada Kyuhyun dan melebarkan matanya. "Jeongmalyo? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Ck, kalau bertanya satu persatu." Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya. "Dia datang untuk memberikan kita tiket masuk kedalam mansion TOP."

Donghae semakin membelalakkan matanya. "Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Tenanglah." Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah undangan diatas meja yang entah dia sembunyikan dimana undangan itu sedari tadi. Donghae pun mengambil undangan tersebut dan mulai memperhatikannya. "Itu undangan ulang tahun Kim Yesung yang dibuatkan khusus oleh TOP. Dan kita bisa masuk kesana dengan itu."

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap basah disana?"

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae pelan, berusaha menenangkan namja pecinta nemo itu. "Kau tenang saja, Hae-ah. Kita tidak akan ketahuan dengan mudah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sangat ringan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Dengan sedikit acting dan penyamaran. Maka kita bisa masuk dengan sangat mudah." Kyuhyun mengambil undangan ditangan Donghae dan menunjukkan undangan itu pada Donghae. "Bukankah kita diundang sebagi 'teman' Kim Yesung? Itu artinya, kita akan datang sebagai 'teman' Kim Yesung."

Donghae menatap lama Kyuhyun dan undangan yang dipegang Kyuhyun, berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan tak berapa lama, senyuman pun terkembang dibibir Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Kita masuk sebagai 'teman' Yesung hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita masuk agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka, mengingat Seung Hyun sudah tahu wajah asli mu. Dan wajah Donghae, aku rasa dia juga sudah tahu." Hyukjae mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Donghae dengan segelas susu strawberry ditangannya.

"Ya, kau benar. Jika ku pikir lagi itu adalah hal mustahil. Percuma kita memiliki tiket masuk jika pada akhirnya kita tetap tidak dapat masuk kesana." ujar Donghae membenarkan perkataan Hyukjae barusan.

Kyuhyun kembali berkutat pada PSP yang sempat dia tinggalkan. Memainkan game itu dengan santainya, membuat kedua namja bermarga Lee itu menatap kesal padanya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kami sedang berusaha berpikir keras untuk masuk kesana, dan kau dengan tenang dan santainya bermain permainan bodoh mu itu?" pekik Donghae kesal.

"Aish, Donghae-ya! Tidak perlu khawatir begitu." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu berkutat kembali dengan PSPnya. "Apa guna alat pembuat topeng wajah milik Hyuk jika kita tidak bisa menggunakannya."

Donghae dan Hyukjae sama-sama berpikir. Dan detik selanjutnya, senyuman merekah pada wajah Hyukjae karena mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae masih berpikir keras, karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud namja yang tengah bermain game disebelahnya ini.

"Kita menyamar. Bukan begitu, Kyu?" tebak Hyukjae.

"Bingo!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dai benda persegi hitam tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae, karena jika dia bertanya pada Kyuhyun, sudah pasti dirinya akan merasa kesal kembali.

"Kami punya sebuah alat yang dapat digunakan untuk membuat topeng wajah yang sama persis dengan wajah asli orang tersebut. Jadi kita bisa menyamar dengan menggunakan topeng wajah itu agar wajah kita yang asli tidak akan dikenali." Jelas Hyukjae.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan suara? Kita bisa dikenali dengan suara."

"Kami juga punya alat pengubah suara yang sama persis dengan suara orang itu." Donghae tampak meragu dengan perkataan Hyukjae barusan. "Percayalah, kami sudah sering melakukannya dan semuanya berhasil." Ucap Hyukjae meyakinkan.

Donghae mengangguk. "Baiklah jika hanya itu rencana yang kita punya dan bisa kita lakukan." ujar Donghae pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Danau Tahoe. Siapa yang tak mengenal danau ini? Danau terbesar kedua didunia ini begitu memikat dengan pesona keindahan alamnya. Air danau yang begitu biru dengan dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang membuat keadaan disekitar menjadi sangat sejuk dan teduh. Memikat hati siapapun untuk berlama-lama santai melepas setiap beban disana. Dan pemandangan gunung yang tak kalah indahnya membuat hari menjadi semakin sempurna.

Dan disinilah Yesung berada. Menikmati kekayaan alam yang terasa sangat lembut dan memanjakan mata memandang. Semilir angin menyapa tubuhnya yang mungil, membuatnya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menikmati setiap detik keberadaannya disana. Keadaan danau hari ini cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung asing dan local. Dan itu adalah keuarga dan beberapa pasang kekasih.

Yesung masih menikmati danau dengan memandang jauh kearah danau, sampai kemudian dia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar pada pinggang mungilnya, membuatnya menciptakan sebuah senyuman tulus disana. Yesung pun berbalik menghadap pada orang yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Donghae-ya."

Donghae tersenyum lembut pada hyung angkatnya itu. "Bogoshippeo, Hyung. Aku senang karena pada akhirnya kita dapat bertemu disini."

"Ya, dan semua ini berkat mu. Kalau saja kau tidak menipu Seung Hyun pagi tadi dengan mengatakan perusahaannya dikepung oleh CIA."

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, hyung. Kami menemukan bukti bahwa perusahaan itu pernah melakukan kegiatan illegal. Dan kami langsung laporkan saja pada CIA yang memang sudah mengincar perusahaan itu sejak lama."

"Ya, dan kau sukses membuat wajahnya pucat." Yesung tertawa jika harus mengingat kembali wajah Seung Hyun pagi tadi yang tampak sungguh panik dan pucat walau dia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Dan jangan lupakan dengan keahlian mengemudi ku saat membawa mu kabur, Hyungie." Donghae tertawa. "GD dan Daesung kehilangan jejak kita karena tidak dapat mengimbangi kecepatan ku. Dan aku yakin, mereka pasti mengumpat kesal karenanya."

Yesung memukul pelan dahi Donghae. "Dasar nakal. Jalanan USA yang ramai pun kau jadikan track balapan."

"Jika tidak seperti itu, maka sudah dipastikan 2 pengganggu itu akan terus mengawasi mu, hyungie."

Yesung memandang Donghae heran. "Menurut mu begitu?"

"Ne. Mereka tengah mengawasi mu, hyungie. Dan aku mendapat firasat tidak bagus tentang ini. Aku merasa GD dan Daesung mulai mencurigai mu dari semua cerita mu pada ku sepanjang perjalanan tadi."

"Ya, terlebih GD. Dia adalah orang pertama yang sangat dingin pada ku dan menatap ku seolah aku ini akan diterkamnya." Yesung bergedik. "Sungguh menyeramkan harus serumah dengan 2 namja itu."

"Sepertinya obrolan kalian sangat seru hingga melupakan kami yang ada disini." Ucap sebuah suara yang menginterupsi perbincangan Yesung dan Donghae.

Keduanya menoleh pada asal suara da langsung tersenyum saat melihat 2 namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan 2 kaleng soda pada masing-masing tangan mereka. 2 namjatadi pun segera mendekati dan bergabung dengan Yesung dan Donghae. Menyerahkan sekaleng soda pada keduanya dan menatap pada danau yang tenang.

"Seung Hyun berhasil lolos dari pemeriksaan CIA." ujar namja tertinggi diantara mereka.

3 namja lainnya pun segera menoleh pada namja tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Donghae seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan namja barusan.

"Barusan CIA menelpon dan memberitahu bahwa semua tuduhan mereka tidak cukup bukti untuk membawa perusahaan itu kepada jalur hukum." jawab namja bergummy smile tersebut setelah meneguk sodanya.

"Jadi begitu." Yesung menghela nafas berat. "Ku kira kita akan mudah untuk menaklukannya, tapi sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit, Kyuhyun-ah."

Namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka – Kyuhyun- menoleh pada Yesung dan tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Kita pasti akan bisa membawa perusahaan itu dan TOP pada hukum. Bagaimana pun juga kebenaran harus ditegakkan."

Entah mengapa perkataan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Yesung percaya dan hatinya menjadi tenang. Dan tanpa dia sadari, bibir kissable miliknya melengkung indah keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang sangat disayangkan untuk dilihat banyak orang. Dan entah mengapa hanya dengan senyuman itu jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan tidak wajarnya, seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Hyukie-ah, sepertinya aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan mu." ujar Donghae sambil menarik namja bergummy smile tadi yang ternyata adalah Hyukjae tanpa peduli namja itu kebingungan.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Yesung heran pada entah siapa, karena walau ada Kyuhyun disampingnya dia tidak menyebut nama namja tampan itu.

"Entahlah. Biarkan saja mereka berdua." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sepertinya berpikir bahwa pertanyaan Yesung barusan adalah untuknya.

Mereka pun duduk pada rerumputan hijau dengan sebuah pohon maple ditengah mereka. Keduanya menyenderkan sebelah bahu pada sisi samping pohon tersebut. Dengan sebuah headset yang terpasang pada sebelah telinga keduanya yang mengalunkan lagu ballad yang indah, mereka menikmati siang ini dengan menatap pada danau.

"Kyu, apa kau yakin semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung memecah keheningan mereka.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Menatap dari samping wajah yang begitu manis yang mulai memasuki hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dalam track balapan. "Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti akan memastikan bahwa kau akan aman."

"Tapi aku merasa aneh pada Seung Hyun, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Dia aneh kenapa, Yesungie?" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar telah memanggil nama Yesung dengan sebutan semanis itu.

"Aku rasa Seung Hyun bukanlah orang yang bodoh dan bisa dikelabui dengan mudahnya. Dia melewati 7 tahunnya dengan dunia yang begitu kejam dan keras, hingga membuatnya berhasil menciptakan virus itu. Dan ini sungguh aneh jika dia menerima ku begitu saja tanpa menyelidiki ku terlebih dahulu secara mendetail. Dia tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja pada informasi dari internet, karena internet bisa menceritakan hal jujur ataupun kebohongan."

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menuntut perkataan Yesung selanjutnya. "Dengan kata lain, Seung Hyun mencurigai ku namun dia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun."

"Maksud mu adalah, dibalik diamnya Seung Hyun dia memiliki suatu rencana besar?"

"Ya. Dan aku yakin rencana itu akan sangat membahayakan kita." Ujar Yesung serius.

Sebenarnya Yesung mulai memikirkan semua ini sejak dia mendengar perbincangan GD dan Daesung dihalaman belakang mansion. Saat itu dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar mereka tanpa disadari keduanya. Walau GD mengatakan bahwa Seung Hyun adalah seorang yang bodoh dan tidak percaya pada siapapun jika menyangkut tentang cinta, namun hati Yesung mengatakan bahwa spekulasi GD adalah salah.

Bagaimanapun Seung Hyun sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi orang yang sama seperti 7 tahun lalu yang akan diam saja jika ditertawakan. Kali ini Seung Hyun pasti akan bertindak meski hanya disenggol saja. Dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantui Yesung. Dia selalu merasa terancam bila berdekatan dengan namja bersuara husky tersebut.

Yesung tersentak saat merasakan belaian pada pipinya. Walau hanya belaian halus dan pelan, namun cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar dari dunia lamunannya.

"Tidak usah difikirkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kita akan memikirkan itu semua nanti jika sudah pergi dari sini. Sekarang, kita sedang menikmati liburan singkat dan mendadak kita. Jadi aku rasa tidak pantas jika mengingat semua permasalahan yang ada."

Yesung memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan, membuahkan sebuah tawa dari namja bersurai ikal tersebut. "Lagian kalian aneh dengan membawa kabur ku secara tiba-tiba ketempat seperti ini. Aku sungguh terkejut."

"Kapan lagi kita memiliki kesempatan seperti ini, Yesungie." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik hidung mancung Yesung, membuahkan pukulan dari tangan mungil dan erangan sakit namja manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat hidung Yesung yang memerah akibat dari tarikannya, sementara si manis mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal namun sangat cute dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kau jahat sekali pada ku, Kyunnie." ucap Yesung tanpa sadar memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan begitu manisnya.

"Kau memanggil ku apa? Kyunnie?"

Wajah Yesung memerah karena baru menyadari perkataannya barusan. "Ani. Mungkin kau salah dengar." Kilah Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa wajah mu memerah, Yesungie?"

"Kau juga memanggil ku dengan sebutanYesungie." ujar Yesung kali ini sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku mengakui. Tidak seperti mu yang berkilah." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menatap Yesung yang menurunkan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Hey, kalau dipikirkan lagi itu sangat manis. Kyunnie dan juga Yesungie. Sangat cocok! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu Kyunnie dan kau harus memanggil ku Yesungie." Yesung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Yaksok?"

Kyuhyun pun menyambut dengan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya juga yang tentu lebih panjang dari milik Yesung lalu kemudian menautkan dua jari kelingking beda ukuran itu dengan erat. "Yaksok." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menawan miliknya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari pasangan Kyusung, Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan beriringan menelusuri tepi danau. Dengan sebuah es krim pada masing-masing tangannya, tampak wajah bahagia menghiasi keduanya. Mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan 20 menit mereka tanpa berhenti dan diselingi tawa tentunya. Dan itu sukses membuat beberapa turis menatap arah mereka, entah karena terganggu atau aneh dengan sikap mereka.

"Jadi kau sudah 4 tahun ini memasuki dunia malam bersama Yesung hyung?" tanya Hyukjae antusias saat mereka sudah mendudukkan diri pada sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong.

"Ne. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengan orang sebaik Yesung hyung."

"Sebenarnya Yesung hyung itu orang yang bagaimana? Aku merasa iri dengannya yang merupakan seorang raja track balapan. Aku juga ingin menjadi seperti dirinya yang dicintai banyak orang." Ujar Hyukjae semangat.

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae dan tersenyum pedih. "Jika kau tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, kau tak akan mau menjadi seperti dirinya. Kau akan lebih mensyukuri hidup mu sendiri."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Aku tak mengerti maksud mu. Bukankah dari cerita mu tadi, sepertinya Yesung hyung adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena dicintai oleh orang-orang disekitarnya?"

"Yesung hyun itu, walau kelihatannya ceria tapi dia menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kesepian."

"Apa maksud mu? Dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya." Seru Hyukjae tak terima.

Donghae kembali menatap danau dan tersenyum sedih. "Aku yang ikut dengannya selama 4 tahun ini, jadi aku yang tahu bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya." Donghae menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Walau dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya, tapi semua itu tidak berarti apapun baginya tanpa kedua orang tuanya."

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membelalakkan matanya. "Apa orang tuanya sudah meninggal?" tanyanya polos yang membuat Donghae sangat kesal hingga memukul sayang kepalanya dengan keras. "Appo!" pekik Hyukjae sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Orang tua Yesung hyung masih hidup, bahkan masih sangat sehat!" marah Donghae pada Hyukjae yang jika menganalisa sesuatu, sungguh kelewatan.

"Tapi kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa semua tidak berarti apapun baginya tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Itu artinya orang tuanya sudah meninggal, bukan?"

Donghae menatap tajam Hyukjae. "Berani kau mengatakan orang tuanya meninggal lagi, aku bersumpah akan menceburkan mu kedanau ini!" ancam Donghae tajam.

"Mianhae." Ujar Hyukjae takut dengan tatapan dan ancaman Donghae barusan. Walau Donghae terlihat kekanakan, tapi jika sudah serius dia bisa bertransformasi menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Dan Hyukjae sudah memperhatikan hal itu selama ini dan dia yakin spekulasinya kali ini tidak akan salah. Terbukti dengan kejadian barusan. Dan tambahannya, jika sudah menyangkut tentang Yesung, maka seorang Lee Donghae akan menjadi sangat sensitive layaknya seorang yeoja yang sedang dalam masa PMS. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

Donghae kembali menatap pada air danau. Sepertinya menatap danau jauh lebih baik daripada melihat wajah Hyukjae yang dapat dipastikan mampu membangkitkan emosi Donghae yang mulai meredam.

"Orang tua Yesung hyung tak pernah ada waktu untuknya. Mereka sering berpergian keluar negeri. Appanya melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke tiongkok dan eommanya menjadi desainer para artis Hollywood di eropa. Dan biasanya mereka akan pulang 3 bulan sebelum akhir tahun." ujar Donghae yang memulai ceritanya. "Dan kau tahu hal apa yang terburuk dari kepulangan mereka?" tanya Donghae.

"Hal terburuk? Bukankah harusnya menjadi hal terbaik bagi Yesung hyung yang bisa melihat dan memeluk orang tuanya yang jarang sekali pulang?" Bukannya menjawab, namun Hyukjae justru berbalik untuk bertanya pada Donghae.

"Ya, semua akan menjadi hal terbaik jika saja mereka tidak selalu bertengkar." Jawab Donghae yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat Hyukjae kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Bertengkar?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Yesung hyung memang melihat mereka, tapi tak pernah bisa untuk memeluk keduanya. Mendapat ciuman hangat dari dua orang yang menghadirkannya didunia ini. Kepulangan keduanya hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran mereka yang sungguh memekakkan telinga, saling menuduh tanpa adanya bukti yang jelas dan melupakan bahwa mereka memiliki Yesung hyung yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari keduanya." Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya lelah. "Saat mereka pulang, maka mansion akan berubah menjadi neraka terpanas bagi Yesung hyung. Bahkan aku sering mendengar Yesung hyung yang menangis memilukan sendirian didalam kamarnya. Dan saat aku masuk, dia mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja padahal dia tahu bahwa keadaan orang tuanya semakin lama menjadi semakin parah."

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari bola mata milik Donghae tanpa bisa dia cegah apalagi untuk dia pandu. Donghae menatap bawah, pada tanah rerumputan yang dia pijak. Menciptakan sebuah isakan tangis yang sungguh menyakitkan pada indera pendengaran Hyukjae.

Namja itu pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap punggung belakang Donghae, berharap dengan seperti itu Donghae bisa menjadi lebih tenang. Hyukjae tahu bahwa Donghae tengah bersedih jika harus mengingat dan menceritakan kembali hal-hal yang setiap tahunnya terjadi secarab berulang kali. Tapi dia yakin, Yesung jauh lebih sedih dan sakit dibandingkan Donghae yang hanya bisa melihatnya. Karena Yesung merasakan semua itu sendiri dan tak membiarkan siapapun untuk berbagi dengannya, meski dengan Donghae yang sudah dia anggap dongsaeng kandung sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika Yesung hyung mampu bertahan sejauh ini." Setetes air mata Hyukjae ikut terjatuh namun dengan cepat dia mengusapnya. "Mungkin jika aku yang berada pada posisinya aku akan berubah menjadi gila. Tidak tahan dengan semua pertengkaran orang tua ku yang seakan tidak ada jalan keluarnya."

Donghae hanya diam walau masih menangis. Kini dia tidak peduli jika orang lain yang melihat akan mencapnya sebagai namja cengeng. "Meskipun aku hidup dan dibesarkan dengan keras, tapi orang tua ku selalu ada untuk ku. Mereka selalu memberikan pelukan hangat untuk ku, kecupan sayang untuk ku, dan menemani ku disaat ketakutan menyergap ku. Mereka selalu ada kapanpun aku membutuhkannya." Bulir air mata kembali menetes dari sepasang bola mata Hyukjae. Dia jadi ingat pada keluarganya yang saat ini berada Gwangju.

"Maaf, aku jadi bercerita pada mu." Donghae menghapus air matanya dan itu membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya tentang keluarganya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kerinduan pada keluarganya disana. Dan ini sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Tak apa, aku senang bisa menjadi tempat mu untuk berbagi." Hyukjae menghapus air matanya dan kemudian merangkul Donghae dari samping. Tersenyum cerah adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh Hyukjae selanjutnya. "Dengan begini, kita menjadi lebih dekat, kau tau."

Donghae terkekeh. "Baiklah, jika kau ingin lain kali kau bisa curhat dengan ku."

"Itu sudah pasti. Tapi Donghae-ya, sedari tadi kau hanya menceritakan tentang keluarga Yesung hyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga mu? Kau kan bukan dongsaeng kandung Yesung hyung."

Senyum pada wajah Donghae langsung menghilang. Wajah cerianya tergantikan dengan wajah yang teramat sangat masam, bahkan terkesan menyeramkan. Donghae menolehkan wajahnya pada arah samping. "Jangan pernah mempertanyakan tentang keluarga ku. Aku sudah 'membuang' mereka." Ujar Donghae dengan nada bicara yang sangat tidak bersahabat, bahkan sangat menyeramkan.

"Baiklah." Ujar Hyukjae lirih. Hyukjae lebih memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakan lagi tentang keluarga Donghae, walau dia sangat ingin. Hyukjae itu orang yang sangat penasaran pada segala hal. Dia akan terus bertanya sampai mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat puas untuknya, hingga tak jarang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kesal sendiri dengannya. Tapi sifat baiknya, dia tidak akan pernah memaksa orang tersebut untuk bercerita jika dia melihat adanya luka dan kepedihan pada mata orang tersebut. Dan itulah yang Hyukjae lihat pada mata Donghae sekarang. Dan Hyukjae yakin Donghae pasti akan menceritakan semua hal yang membuatnya penasaran pada hari ini jika keadaan hati namja penyuka nemo itu sudah lebih baik dan siap untuk berbagi dengannya.

.

.

.

Seung Hyun menggerutukkan giginya kesal. CIA itu, walau tidak menemukan bukti apapun atas tuduhan mereka padanya, namun mereka terus saja memojokkan Seung Hyun dengan segala pertanyaan bodoh mereka. Setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran Seung Hyun. Dan setelah beberapa rangkaian pertanyaan tak penting dan bodoh yang berusaha memojokkannya namun gagal, akhirnya dengan berat hati para CIA itu pergi meninggalkan perusahaan yang telah dibangunnya selama 5 tahun.

Cklek…

GD dan Daesung masuk dalam ruangan berukuran 237 m2 dengan nuansa berwarna hitam dan putih yang terpadu dengan cocok namun terkesan lembut. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat beberapa kertas berserakan dilantai, akibat dari tangan besar Seung Hyun yang baru saja mengacak-acak meja kerjanya karena kesal dengan semua pertanyaan orang-orang dari CIA.

"Wah, ruangan mu seperti kapal pecah, hyung." komentar Daesung saat mereka sudah berdiri didepan Seung Hyun.

"Ada apa, Seung Hyun?" tanya GD langsung.

Seung Hyun menggebrak meja yang disenderi oleh tubuhnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Tampak wajahnya yang mulai memerah menahan amarah. Seung Hyun pun menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha menetralisir keadaan yang sempat tenggang hingga membuat GD dan Daesung menelan susah saliva mereka. Seung Hyun tampak sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Err… TOP hyung, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Daesung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Seung Hyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada 2 namja yang dibelakanginya sedari tadi. "Nan gwenchana." Ucapnya mulai tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya GD kembali yang sangat ingin mengetahui. Karena setahunya, Seung Hyun adalah orang yang sangat rapi. Jadi kemungkinan, sesuatu hal yang buruk baru saja terjadi melihat bagaimana isi ruangan Seung Hyun kini.

"CIA datang kesini beberapa waktu lalu."

GD dan Daesung terkejut mendengarnya. CIA tak pernah menyentuh mereka selama ini, karena mereka selalu bermain dengan 'rapi'. Dan kali ini CIA mengunjungi mereka, itu artinya mereka hampir ketahuan atau sudah ketahuan. Karena intelejen itu tidak mungkin datang tanpa adanya bukti ditangan mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa datang kesini? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya GD tak sabaran.

"Mereka membawa bukti namun tidak cukup untuk menyeret ku kejalur hukum." Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari GD dan Daesung. "Namun seolah tidak menyerah, mereka terus mencerca ku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh mereka yang berusaha untuk memojokkan ku."

"Lalu bagaimana, hyung?"

"Kau tenang saja, Daesung-ah. Kita masih aman. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan semuanya dengan baik."

"Aku heran, dari mana mereka mendapat semua bukti itu." GD menatap Seung Hyun dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Pasti ada seseorang yang memberikan bukti itu pada mereka."

Seung Hyun yang mengerti arah pembicaraan GD menghela nafasnya. "Kau ingin menuduh Yesung yang memberikan bukti itu pada CIA?" tebak Seung Hyun.

GD mengedikkan bahunya. "Semua kemungkinan itu selalu ada, Seung Hyun." ucap GD santai.

"Kau tak bisa menuduhnya begitu saja, GD. Kau tak punya bukti untuk menuduh Yesung seperti itu!" seru Seung Hyun tidak terima.

GD mendongakkan kepalanya dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya frustasi, lalu kembali menatap Seung Hyun tajam. "Seung Hyun! Buka mata mu! Yesung bukanlah namja sebaik dan sepolos yang kau kira. Dia tidak terlihat seperti yang selama ini dia tampilkan! Dia itu sungguh berbeda!"

"Ya, hyung. GD hyung benar. Yesung hyung walau baik, tapi dia sungguh menyeramkan. Dan kau harus percaya pada kami."

"Kalian berkata seperti ini, karena kalian tidak menyukainya, kan? Aku yang lama bersama dengannya, jadi aku yang lebih tahu dia daripada kalian."

"Sadarlah Seung Hyun! Yesung mu bukanlah orang yang sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda, seperti kau yang berubah dalam waktu 7 tahun. Walau kau telah lama bersama, tapi dengan adanya pemisah jarak dan waktu diantara kalian, itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat dia menjadi seorang yang asing untuk mu. Dan kau harus menerima saat orang yang kau cintai sudah bukan dia yang kau cintai 7 tahun lalu."

Seung Hyun tampak mulai tenang hingga membuat Daesung berani melangkah mendekatinya. "Hyung, kau harus melihat ini." Daesung menyerahkan sebuah handycam pada Seung Hyun.

Dengan raut wajah bingung Seung Hyun mengambil handycam itu dan memainkan satu-satunya rekaman yang terdapat didalam handycam tersebut. GD dan Daesung saling pandang sebelum akhirnya melihat bagaimana raut wajah Seung Hyun saat menonton rekaman itu.

Rekaman dalam handycam itu sudah berputar, menampilkan rekaman seorang Kim Yesung yang datang kerumah seseorang, seorang namja lebih tepatnya. Dan Seung Hyun masih ingat bahwa waktu rekaman itu diambil adalah 2 hari yang lalu, saat Seung Hyun memergoki Yesung yang baru keluar dari sebuah rumah besar. Dan rumah besar itu adalah rumah yang sama yang dikunjungi Yesung 2 hari yang lalu.

Wajah Seung Hyun hanya datar selama menonton rekaman itu, walau dia tahu namja yang Yesung kunjungi adalah seorang perwira tinggi USA yang merupakan musuh utamanya. Senyuman mulai merekah dari wajah GD dan Daesung, berpikir bahwa Seung Hyun akan percaya dengan semua perkataan mereka tentang Yesung.

Rekaman itu selesai dan Seung Hyun langsung mengembalikan handycam tersebut pada Daesung. Daesung tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan senyuman tetap berada pada wajahnya. "Kau percaya dengan ku dan GD hyung kan, TOP hyung?"

Seung Hyun menghela nafasnya kasar. "Mianhae, tapi aku tetap pada pendirian ku mengenai Yesung." ujar Seung Hyun santai.

Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat itu saja berhasil membuat GD dan Daesung memandang Seung Hyun tak percaya. "Apa kau gila? Direkaman itu sudah jelas bahwa Yesung menemui _lieutenal colonel_ itu. Dan kenapa kau masih menutup mata mu untuk hal yang sudah terbukti kebenarannya?" Jujur saja, rasanya GD ingin menjedutkan kepala Seung Hyun pada tembok agar pikirannya menjadi lebih terbuka atas bukti yang sudah susah payah mereka dapatkan. Dan jika Seung Hyun tidak percaya, itu artinya pekerjaan mereka sungguh sia-sia.

"Mungkin saja Yesung kesana karena ketidaksengajaan."

"Ketidaksengajaan, hyung? Bagaimana tidak sengaja? Tidak mungkin kan, Yesung hyung itu iseng dengan mendatangi rumah orang tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan beruntungnya dia datang kerumah perwira sialan itu." Daesung menghela nafas frustasi. "Sadarlah TOP hyung, buka mata mu. Yesung hyung tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Dia punya maksud dan tujuan dengan mendekati mu kembali."

"Kalian berdua keluarlah."

"Ne?" ucap GD dan Daesung serempak.

Seung Hyun menghela nafasnya lelah. "Kalian pulang lah. Aku ingin sendirian dulu untuk saat ini."

GD mengangguk dan menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, kami akan segera pergi. Kau butuh waktu untuk sendirian dulu. Tapi ku harap kau mau sadar dan menerima kenyataan semua ini, Seung Hyun."

GD dan Daesung pun pergi meninggalkan Seung Hyun sendirian diruangannya. Sesuai perkataannya tadi, dia membutuhkan kesendirian untuk saat ini dalam menghadapi semuanya. Seung Hyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa berwarna coklat yang memang tersedia diruangan besar itu dan duduk dengan nyaman disana. Membiarkan AC menerpa kulit putihnya. Dia butuh kesejukan untuk saat ini, walau hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk saat ini.

"Yesungie, kenapa mencintai mu harus sesulit ini? Aku seperti ingin menyerah saja dalam meraih cinta mu."

Seung Hyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya beberapa kali secara lembut. "Apa yang kau rencanakan dibelakang ku? Sejak awal aku sudah mencurigai mu tapi aku berusaha menampikkan semua itu karena aku percaya kau datang pada ku untuk cinta mu yang telah lama mati."

Seung Hyun tersenyum pedih walau setetes air mata jatuh pada pipinya. "Tapi sepertinya harapan ku terlalu besar untuk mu hingga membuat ku buta pada semua bukti yang ada. Bukti yang telah ku kumpulkan selama ini tanpa seorang pun tahu. Dan kau tahu, kau menyakiti ku lagi, Yesungie. Bahkan kali ini lebih parah."

Seung Hyun menghapus air matanya yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian seringaian mengerikan telah hadir pada wajah tampannya. "Jika dulu aku akan diam saja melihat kekasih hati ku pergi dari sisi ku dan lebih memilih untuk diam tenggelam selama bertahun-tahun, maka kali ini jangan berharap untuk hal yang sama akan terjadi kembali. Karena kali ini aku tak akan diam saja melihat mu pergi dan menyakiti ku kembali, Yesungie."

"GD benar. Kau dan aku bukanlah orang yang sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Kita sudah berubah, bahkan kau bukan lagi malaikat manis ku yang akan tersipu malu dengan semua rayuan dan kalimat cinta ku pada mu. Dan kali ini akan aku pastikan bahwa kau akan terus berada dalam genggaman ku. Berada dibawah kendali ku, karena kali ini aku tak akan diam seperti orang bodoh."

"Masa lalu mengajarkan segalanya pada ku, Yesungie. Mengajarkan untuk mempertahankan apa yang telah menjadi milik ku dan tak membiarkannya lepas meski itu hanya akan membuat kita menderita. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku pastikan kau menikmati penderitaan itu bersama ku. Di neraka ku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong! Mian Yuni telat Update. Yuni sempet kehilangan mood untuk nulis beberapa waktu lalu, jadi terpaksa Yuni tinggalkan semua tulisan Yuni.**

 **Buat yang mintapair, tuh udah Yuni kasih pairnya. Yuni jadi harus berpikir ulang untuk mengubah jalan cerita yang ada. Ga apa deh asal chingudeul bahagia ^^**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikotak review ne, karena itu akan membantu Yuni dalam menulis.**

 **Akhir kata, annyeong chingudeul. Saranghae ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEARCH AND FOUND IT!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Yesung**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Seung Hyun (TOP)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **GD**

 **Daesung**

 **Kim Woobin**

 **Shin Min Ah**

 **Choi Dong Wook (Se7en)**

 **And another cast**

 **.**

 **Author : Kim Hwang Yuni**

 **Pair : KyuSung or TopSung (?)**

 **Rating : T +17**

 **Genre : Crime, Hurt/comfort, AU, Suspense, Drama, Family, and Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo dan Alur yang cepat**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari perpaduan film Fast and Furious dan Mission Impossible II dengan sedikit pengubahan sesuai imajinasi Yuni.**

 **Attention : Jika tidak suka, jangan membaca! Hargai setiap karangan yang diciptakan oleh seorang fans. Karena menciptakan suatu karangan itu tidaklah mudah. Dan jika mulai bosan dengan cerita ini, segera tinggalkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kim Yesung yang merupakan anak berandalan yang kesepian dipaksa oleh Cho kyuhyun, seorang perwira tinggi USA untuk menjalin kembali hubungan asmara bersama mafia besar, Choi Seung Hyun. Berhasilkah dia?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seung Hyun menghapus air matanya yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian seringaian mengerikan telah hadir pada wajah tampannya. "Jika dulu aku akan diam saja melihat kekasih hati ku pergi dari sisi ku dan lebih memilih untuk diam tenggelam selama bertahun-tahun, maka kali ini jangan berharap untuk yang sama akan terjadi kembali. Karena kali ini aku tak akan diam seperti orang bodoh."**

" **GD benar. Kau dan aku bukanlah orang yang sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Kita sudah berubah, bahkan kau bukan lagi malaikat manis ku yang akan tersipu malu dengan semua rayuan dan kalimat cinta ku pada mu. Dan kali ini akan aku pastikan bahwa kau akan terus berada dalam genggaman ku. Berada dibawah kendali ku, karena kali ini aku tak akan diam seperti orang bodoh."**

" **Masa lalu mengajarkan segalanya pada ku Yesungie. Mengajarkan untuk mempertahankan apa yang telah menjadi milik ku dan tak membiarkannya lepas meski itu hanya akan membuat kita menderita. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku pastikan kau menikmati penderitaan itu bersama ku. Di neraka ku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO…

 _Anyang Art High School. Siapa yang tak mengenal sekolah ini? Sekolah seni yang cukup terkenal didaerah Anyang ini merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik yang telah melahirkan banyak bakat-bakat muda, terlebih dibidang seni._

 _Dan mari melihat pada salah satu ruangan yang cukup besar disekolah itu, yakni ruang musik dengan berbagai fasilitas yang lengkap. Dimulai dari berbagai macam instrumen musik, sebuah lemari, ruangan yang full AC dan dinding dengan ukiran-ukiran yang mengandung unsur seni tingkat tinggi._

 _Seorang namja manis tengah duduk disalah satu piano yang ada disana. Sudah 1 jam lamanya dirinya memainkan piano tersebut, menciptakan alunan melodi yang indah dan musik yang merdu. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa sangat tenang dan hangat, seperti yang dialami oleh namja lainnya yang telah berdiri sejak 30 menit yang lalu didepan pintu tanpa diketahui oleh namja manis tersebut._

 _Suara tepuk tangan terdengar saat namja manis itu menyelesaikan permainan pianonya yang apik. Menoleh pada sang pelaku tepukan tangan tersebut dan tersenyum cerah setelahnya._

" _Permainan mu sangat hebat, Yesungie." Ujar namja tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu seraya melangkah ketempat namja manis berada._

" _Seunghyun. Gomapta." ujar namja manis tersebut dengan senyumannya yang lembut._

 _Namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Seunghyun memilih untuk duduk didekat Yesung yang merupakan kekasihnya. Menatap lembut pada sang namjachingu dan beralih memainkan piano dengan alunan musik klasik._

 _Bagi siapapun yang mendengar, mungkin mereka akan berpikir jika Seunghyun memiliki selera musik yang rendah dan lawas. Tapi tidak bagi Yesung. Menurutnya, selera musik Seunghyun yang klasik justru membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan teduh karena musik yang dimainkan Seunghyun memiliki seni yang tak semua orang dapat mengerti._

 _Yesung merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Seunghyun yang terus memainkan pianonya. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai tenggelam dalam kelembutan musik klasik yang selalu mampu membuat jiwanya terasa damai._

 _Yesung tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai musik klasik, padahal kalau diingat dia selalu mencibir musik klasik saat salah seorang maid dirumahnya selalu menyetel musik klasik. Menghakimi sang maid dengan sesuka hatinya hanya karena berpikir musik klasik hanya diminati oleh mereka yang sudah lanjut usia. Namun semua berubah saat Seunghyun yang mengenalkan musik klasik padanya. Yesung merasa ini adalah karma untuknya. Tapi tentu saja karma terindah dalam artian Yesung sendiri._

 _Musik berhenti dan Yesung kembali membuka matanya. Kembali duduk dengan tegak dan menatap Seunghyun, seolah bertanya kenapa namja tampan itu menghentikan permainan pianonya yang indah._

 _Seunghyun yang mengerti tersenyum lembut dan menjawab "Sudah masuk. Kita harus kembali kekelas atau seonsaengnim akan menghukum kita."_

 _Yesung mengangguk dan berdiri bersama dengan Seunghyun. Melangkah bersama dengan jari yang saling bertautan satu sama lain menuju kelas mereka yang berada diujung lorong._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Rumah mu selalu sepi, chagiya." Ujar Seunghyun saat keduanya baru memasuki rumah Yesung yang sangat besar dan megah._

" _Hm, Appa dan Eomma selalu sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan mereka." Ucap Yesung sembari menatap sebuah foto keluarga, dimana didalam foto tersebut ada dirinya bersama kedua orangtuanya yang tengah tersenyum bersama._

 _Yesung kembali menatap Seunghyun yang masih menelisik isi rumah Yesung. Kadang Yesung tak mengerti dengan Seunghyun yang selalu menatap kagum pada isi rumahnya, padahal ini bukan kali pertama Seunghyun menginjakkan kakinya di mansion Kim. Sudah terlampau sering, bahkan Yesung tak pernah menghitung berapa kali Seunghyun datang kerumahnya._

" _Kita langsung kekamar?" tanya Yesung memecah fokus Seunghyun yang menatap arsitektur rumah Yesung._

" _Ah, ne. Tentu saja." Jawab Seunghyun tersadar dari dunianya sendiri dan segera mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung menuju kamar namja manis tersebut._

 _Sesampainya dikamar, Seunghyun langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang empuk dan besar milik sang kekasih. Yesung yang melihat hanya terkekeh maklum dan segera berjongkok guna untuk melepas sepatu Seunghyun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Yesung untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, karena dirinya tahu bahwa Seunghyun tak akan mau repot membuka sepatunya sendiri jika sudah bertemu dengan kasur. Alasannya terlalu lelah katanya, yang menurut Yesung alasan sangat klasik. Sebenarnya Yesung tak takut jika ranjangnya kotor hanya karena sepatu Seunghyun, hanya saja menurutnya Seunghyun tak akan nyaman jika harus bersantai dengan masih menggunakan sepatu sekolah._

" _Seunghyun." Panggil Yesung pelan._

" _Ne?" tanya Seunghyun yang kini sudah duduk dan menatap wajah Yesung yang sedih. "Ada apa, chagiya?" tanya Seunghyun lagi yang kini mengusap lembut kepala sang namjachingu._

 _Yesung beralih duduk pada pangkuan Seunghyun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yang lebih tampan. Reflek, Seunghyun mengusap pelan punggung Yesung yang tak selebar miliknya._

" _Aku merindukan Appa dan Eomma." Bisik Yesung pelan dengan disertai isakan halus."Mereka tak pernah ada untuk ku."_

" _Kau masih punya aku yang selalu mencintai mu. Kau punya aku yang akan selalu ada untuk mu."_

 _Yesung mengangkat wajahnya yang ternyata sudah basah dengan air mata. Menatap teduh pada Seunghyun yang selalu bisa memberinya ketenangan. Seunghyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Yesung._

" _Terkadang aku bertanya, kenapa kau mau mencintai ku yang yatim piatu dan miskin ini? Aku tidak seperti mu yang memiliki harta berlimpah dan hunian layaknya istana. Aku tidak bisa membelikan mu barang-barang mahal seperti yang namja lainnya berikan pada kekasihnya. Walau aku ingin memberikan mu semua itu, tapi aku tak bisa Yesungie. Tapi aku berjanji akan bekerja keras untuk bisa membelikan mu semua hal yang kau inginkan." Ungkap Seunghyun tulus._

 _Yesung yang mendengar hal itu segera mengecup singkat bibir Seunghyun dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seunghyun. "Kau tak perlu membelikan ku apapun, karena kau sudah memberikannya pada ku. Aku tak butuh semua barang yang mewah. Semua sudah lebih dari cukup dengan cinta mu yang sangat tulus. Dan kau harus ingat satu hal, kau harus ingat bahwa aku tak pernah membedakan status dan strata. Bagi ku kau lebih dari sempurna dan terindah."_

 _Yesung memeluk Seunghyun dengan erat. "Gomawo, Seunghyun-ah. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo."_

 _Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan memulai sesi ciuman mereka yang panjang dengan dilanjutkan pada adegan 'panas' sepanjang siang hingga malam tiba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan dan tahun berganti tahun. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kini Yesung danSeunghyun telah menyelesaikan highschool mereka. Tentu saja mereka senang karena sudah lulus dari highschool. Dan kini mereka melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan mereka pada yang lebih tinggi lagi, yaitu perguruan tinggi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kini keduanya kembali kuliah pada universitas yang sama, yaitu Seoul Institute Of The Arts. Universitas terbaik dan bergengsi yang lebih merujuk pada bidang kesenian. Seperti yang diketahui, keduanya memiliki bakat dibidang musik hingga mereka memilih untuk memasuki Universitas tersebut._

 _Walau mereka berada pada satu universitas yang sama, namun mereka harus terpisahkan karena berbeda kelas. Entah beruntung atau memang karena otak cerdasnya, Seunghyun mendapatkan beasiswa dan memasuki kelas percepatan sehingga membuat dirinya berada pada 3 tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding Yesung. Dan itu membuat Yesung bangga pada Seunghyun karena prestasinya yang begitu kemilau. Namun bukan disitu saja letak kebanggaan Yesung pada sang kekasih. Yesung juga bangga pada Seunghyun yang menurutnya luar biasa karena kuliah sembari bekerja. Di pagi hari Seunghyun kuliah, lalu sepulang kuliah dia bekerja paruh waktu disebuah toko buku dan malamnya dia bekerja sebagai bartender disebuah club malam ternama._

 _Yesung tahu dengan semua kesibukan Seunghyun maka waktu untuk bersama dengan namja tampan itu pun akan semakin berkurang bahkan nyaris tak bercelah. Tapi Yesung tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama cinta dan kasih sayang Seunghyun tak pernah berkurang apalagi berubah. Dan harus Yesung akui bahwa kini dia menjadi kembali kesepian. Tapi semua cukup terbayar saat Seunghyun yang rutin bervideo call dengannya disaat namja tampan itu memiliki waktu luang. Dan jangan lupakan kencan terindah mereka saat akhir minggu tiba. Karena pada saat itulah Yesung bisa meluapkan segala kerinduannya pada sang kekasih, seperti sekarang ini saat Yesung dengan manjanya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Seunghyun sembari menatap danau biru yang indah membentang didepan mereka._

" _Aku selalu menantikan saat akhir minggu." Ujar Yesung membuka pembicaraan mereka setelah keheningan lama menerpa keduanya._

" _Karena kita akan berkencan dan kau bisa melampiaskan semua perasaan rindu mu?" tebak Seunghyun dan Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya._

" _Bukan hanya itu saja, Seunghyun. Tapi lebih daripada itu, aku mendapatkan ketenangan jiwa. Karena separuh jiwa ku telah kembali bersama dengan ku."_

 _Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap dalam pada bola mata yang tajam namun indah untuknya. Menggamit salah satu tangan Seunghyun dan menempelkannya pada pipi chubbynya, merasakan setiap kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan besar dan kokoh tersebut. Tangan yang selalu dia rindukan untuk membelainya dan ditutup dengan ciuman lembut pada punggung tangan itu._

" _Tangan kokoh ini sudah bekerja dengan keras. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa tangan mu masih saja sangat halus, Seunghyun." Yesung tersenyum dengan perkataannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah. Kau harus menjaga kesehatan mu." Lanjut Yesung dengan nada yang khawatir._

" _Jangan cemaskan aku, chagiya. Aku namja yang kuat. Dan aku akan mampu menikahi mu suatu saat nanti dan memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia dan mencukupi mu. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk diri mu dimasa mendatang, sayang." Seunghyun mengusap pelan surai Yesung._

" _Jadi menurut mu aku ini bukan namja yang kuat, begitu?" rajuk Yesung kesal._

 _Seunghyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau itu namja yang penuh kelembutan."_

" _Ya! Bagaimana pun juga aku ini namja, Seunghyun. Jadi aku juga kuat walau harus ku akui aku tak sekuat diri mu." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Oh ayolah, mana ada namja kuat yang melakukan hal seperti itu._

" _Baiklah, aku mengalah saja, Mrs. Choi." Ujar Seunghyun pada akhirnya._

" _Ya! Kau mengatai ku Nona. Aku ini namja, Seunghyun." Yesung memukuli bahu Seunghyun. Dan harus Seunghyun akui pukulan Yesung terasa sakit juga walau hanya sedikit. "Eh, tapi tadi kau memanggil ku apa? Choi? Marga ku Kim, Seunghyun. Belum berganti." Protes Yesung usai menghentikan acara mari-memukul-bahu-Seunghyun._

" _Memang, tapi sebentar lagi saat aku menikahi mu maka marga mu akan berubah menjadi Choi. Nyonya Choi Yesung." Ujar Seunghyun yang kini sudah berdiri._

" _Ya! Kau mengatai ku Nyonya lagi. Aku ini namja, Seunghyun. Namja yang kuat." Kesal Yesung semakin menjadi._

" _Kalau kau memang namja yang kuat, coba tangkap aku, Yesungie." Ujar Seunghyun yang kini sudah berlari menjauh dari Yesung._

" _Ya! Awas kau!" Yesung pun berdiri dan mulai untuk mengejar Seunghyun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan._

.

FLASHBACK END

.

"Yesung hyung…" panggil Donghae sembari mengguncang bahu Yesung pelan, membuat namja manis itu tersadar dari lamunan akan kisah masa lalunya bersama Seunghyun.

"Kau melamun, hyung?" tanya Hyukjae yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kiri Yesung, sementara Donghae berada disebelah kanannya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dirumah dinas Kyuhyun. Tadi sore Yesung sudah menelfon Seunghyun, namun mesin alih yang menjawab jadi Yesung hanya meninggalkan pesan suara untuk namja yang telah mengisi hati Yesung 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, aniyo. Hanya mengenang masa lalu yang tak seharusnya ku kenang." Jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Err… Hyung, apa kau sedang mengingat masa lalu mu bersama Seunghyun?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk guna membenarkan pertanyaan Donghae. Melihat hal itu, Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, hyung. Tapi, apa kau masih mencintai Seunghyun?" tanya Hyukjae yang sangat ingin tahu.

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. Namun dua dongsaeng yang mendengar tawa Yesung yang lirih, seakan tahu apa jawaban namja manis itu. "Jawab dengan hati mu, hyung."lanjut Hyukjae.

Yesung menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian menatap kosong kedepan. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Saat pertama kali aku kembali pada Seunghyun, aku masih sangat yakin bahwa aku sangat membencinya. Tapi sekarang, justru aku tidak bisa mempercayai diri ku sendiri lagi. Ini terlalu membingungkan."

Yesung menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian. "Apa kalian mau mendengar sebuah cerita dari ku?" tanya Yesung pada 2 dongsaengnya.

"Apa itu tentang kisah masa lalu mu bersama Seunghyun?" tanya Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Baiklah, kami mau mendengarnya." Ujar mereka kompak dan bersemangat.

"Ini adalah kisah, bagaimana aku mengakhiri cinta ku pada Seunghyun, padahal aku masih sangat mencintainya." Kenang Yesung sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

.

 _FLASHBACK…._

 _PLAK…_

 _Terdengar sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras disebuah ruang keluarga yang sangat luas pada bangunan mansion Kim. Bisa dilihat disana terdapat 2 namja berbeda usia dan seorang yeoja cantik yang walau sudah tidak lagi muda namun masih terlihat awet muda._

 _Namja yang lebih tua mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap penuh emosi dan dalam pada namja yang lebih muda dihadapannya kini yang masih memegangi pipi yang baru saja dia tampar beberapa detik yang lalu. Sementara sang yeoja yang merupakan istrinya hanya bisa menunduk sembari terisak melihat suami yang sudah berpuluh tahun mendampinginya menampar anak semata wayang yang sangat dia cintai._

 _Adalah Kim Woobin dan Shin Min Ah yang merupakan orang tua Yesung dan baru saja kembali dari urusan bisnis mereka. Namun bukan pelukan hangat dan kecupan kasih sayang yang diterima Yesung melainkan sebuah tamparan yang menyakitkan yang dia terima. Namun bukan tanpa alasan sang Appa menamparnya. Walau mereka berjauhan tapi Kim Woobin dan Shin Min Ah tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan dalam mendidik anaknya._

" _Harus berapa kali kau membuat malu keluarga kita, Kim Yesung?" bentak Woobin pada anaknya yang masih belum mau menatapnya._

" _Yeobo, sudahlah. Kasihan anak kita jika kau kasar kepadanya." Ujar Shin Min Ah yang masih terisak, berusaha menenangkan amarah sang suami._

" _Tidak, yeobo. Dia harus tahu bahwa dia sudah banyak mempermalukan kita." Ujar Woobin yang menatap sang istri dan kemudian kembali menatap sang anak. "Kau sudah mempermalukan Appa dan Eomma dengan seks mu yang menyimpang, dan kami masih menerima terhadap hal itu. Tapi yang tak bisa kami terima, kau berpacaran dengan seorang yatim piatu dan miskin. Dia tidak sebanding dengan kita, Kim Yesung!"_

 _Yesung menatap sang Appa dengan wajah yang telah basah karena air mata. "Tapi Seunghyun adalah namja yang baik, Appa. Dia adalah namja yang tulus dan tak pernah mempermainkan ku. Aku sangat mencintai Seunghyun, Appa."_

" _Omong kosong dengan semua itu, Kim Yesung! Dia namja yang tidak punya apapun untuk bisa diberikan kepada mu. Mau jadi apa kau jika terus bersama dengan namja miskin itu? Kau akan hidup kekurangan jika terus bersama dengannya. Harusnya kau mencari pasangan yang sederajat dengan keluarga kita." marah Kim Woobin._

" _Seunghyun pasti bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan ku, Appa. Dia adalah namja pekerja keras. Dia pasti bisa." Yesung semakin mengeluarkan air matanya._

 _Woobin membanting gelas kristal mahal yang berada didekatnya, membuat sang istri terjengkit kaget namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Woobin mengamuk pada sang anak. "Jangan membantah ku, Kim Yesung! Putuskan hubungan mu dengan namja miskin itu atau akan ku pastikan kalian akan menyesal!" ucap Woobin kemudian pergi dari ruang tamu itu, menyisakan isakan tangis dari anak dan istrinya._

 _Shin Min Ah beralih memeluk Yesung erat, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada anak sematawayang yang sangat dia kasihi. Seraya mengusap pelan dan lembut punggung Yesung, Shin Min Ah mengatakan kalimat penenang._

" _Eomma, aku tak mau berpisah dari Seunghyun. Aku sangat mencintainya, Eomma." Bisik Yesung pelan dalam rengkuhan sang Eomma._

 _Shin Min Ah mengangguk. "Eomma tau kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi kau tau sendiri bahwa Appa mu bukanlah orang yang bisa ditolak. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan kalian. Berpisahlah dengannya, Yesungie. Ini untuk kebaikan kalian."_

 _Yesung melepaskan pelukan sang Eomma dengan kasar dan memandangnya tidak percaya. "Aku kira Eomma akan mendukung ku. Tapi Eomma sama saja seperti Appa. Egois. Kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian sendiri tanpa peduli terhadap yang aku inginkan."_

" _Yesungie, percayalah bahwa Eomma mendukung mu. Hanya saja Appa mu bukan orang yang bisa kau tentang dengan mudah, nak." Shin Min Ah mencoba mengusap kepala Yesung, namun dengan segera Yesung menepisnya._

" _AKU BENCI KALIAN!" teriak Yesung yang kemudian lari pergi dari rumah, mengabaikan sang Eomma yang meneriaki memanggil namanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam telah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Seunghyun tengah bersiap untuk pulang karena sudah berganti shift dengan temannya. Setelah memastikan semua barangnya lengkap, Seunghyun keluar dari pintu belakang club tersebut._

 _Seunghyun semakin merapatkan jaket hitamnya tatkala merasakan dinginnya angin malam berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengintai dirinya._

 _Seunghyun terus berjalan sampai ada 3 orang namja berbadan kekar dan tegap menghadang jalannya. Seunghyun memandang aneh ketiga namja tersebut. Berusaha tidak peduli, Seunghyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya namun saat akan melewati ketiga namja itu, salah seorang menahan bahu Seunghyun, membuatnya kembali mundur._

 _Seunghyun memandang tajam pada 3 namja didepannya ini. "Nuguseyo?"_

" _Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Yang jelas kami peringatkan kepada mu untuk menjauhi Kim Yesung atau kau akan menyesal." Ujar salah seorang diantara mereka._

" _Menjauhi Kim Yesung? Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya jika aku sangat mencintainya?" tantang Seunghyun pada orang-orang didepannya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjauhinya."_

" _Kalau begitu kau perlu diberi pelajaran." Ujar namja yang paling kanan dan kemudian maju dengan diikuti 2 namja lainnya._

 _Perkelahian tak terelakan pun terjadi. Dengan gesit Seunghyun berhasil menghindari pukulan demi pukulan yang dilayangkan kepadanya dan membalas memukul. Di awal perkelahian, Seunghyun menang. Namun tanpa Seunghyun sadari, salah seorang namja datang dengan sebuah balok kayu ditangannya. Memukul keras pada tengkuk Seunghyun hingga membuat namja tampan itu terjatuh. Dengan memanfaatkan situasi, 2 namja yang berada didepan Seunghyun bangun dan langsung memukuli Seunghyun secara brutal._

 _Seunghyun yang kalah jumlah dan tenaga hanya bisa menerima pukulan itu sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan 2 tangannya. Puas memukuli Seunghyun dan yakin bahwa namja tampan itu sudah tidak berdaya, mereka pun akhirnya pergi. Membiarkan Seunghyun yang terluka parah dipinggir jalan yang begitu sepi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yesung yang mendengar bahwa Seunghyun tidak masuk kuliah karena sakit, segera datang kerumah Seunghyun begitu namja manis itu pulang kuliah. Dengan langkah yang tidak sabaran Yesung segera menuju kamar Seunghyun. Jangan ditanya bagaimana cara Yesung untuk masuk, karena tentu saja namja manis itu memiliki kunci duplikat rumah milik sang kekasih yang luasnya hanya separuh dari kamarnya._

" _Seunghyun…" panggil Yesung khawatir begitu namja manis itu masuk dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah ranjang sang namjachingu. Hati Yesung merasa teriris saat melihat keadaan Seunghyun yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja dan terbaring lemah dikasurnya._

" _Yesung. Kau datang." Ucap Seunghyun lemah._

 _Yesung langsung menjatuhkan air matanya begitu melihat keadaan Seunghyun yang begitu memprihatinkan. Wajah tampan Seunghyun berubah menjadi lebam disana-sini, bahkan terdapat darah yang mengering pada pipi namja tampan tersebut._

 _Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Yesung menyusuri wajah Seunghyun dengan tangan mungilnya. Semakin menangis terisak saat dia bisa menebak siapa dalang dibalik penderitaan Seunghyun-Nya. Yesung sangat yakin, bahwa Appanya lah penyebab Seunghyun menjadi seperti ini._

" _Mianhae, Seunghyun. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." ucap Yesung sembari terisak kencang dan keras._

" _Uljimma, Sungie-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa." Seunghyun berusaha menghentikan tangis Yesung sembari mengelus kepala namja manis tersebut._

 _Namun bukannya berhenti, tangisan Yesung semakin kencang. Bahkan kini Yesung memeluk Seunghyun dan berulang kali menggumamkan kata 'Mianhae' yang Seunghyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa namja manis itu terus meminta maaf kepadanya atas kesalahan yang tak pernah Yesung lakukan._

 _1 jam 30 menit dan akhirnya tangisan Yesung berhenti. Kini namja manis itu tertidur dipelukan Seunghyun. Walau kasur Seunghyun hanya cukup untuk satu orang, namun sepertinya tidur menyamping tak masalah untuk mereka berbagi kasur._

 _Seunghyun mengecup berkali-kali kepala Yesung, merasakan wanginya aroma buah yang terhirup oleh hidung mancungnya. Sembari tersenyum Seunghyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun pemikirannya kembali pada kejadian malam tadi. Beruntung bagi Seunghyun yang ditemukan oleh seorang tetangganya yang baru pulang kerja pukul 5 pagi dan segera membawa Seunghyun pulang kerumah karena Seunghyun yang sadar dan tidak mau dibawa kerumah sakit._

 _Seunghyun bertanya-tanya, siapa 3 namja yang memukulinya itu? Dan kenapa mereka menyuruh Seunghyun menjauhi Yesung? Seunghyun sangat yakin bahwa 3 namja itu adalah orang suruhan. Tapi suruhan siapa?_

 _Lama Seunghyun berpikir hingga terlintas sebuah nama pada otak cerdasnya. Memandang penuh arti pada Yesung yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. "Tidak mungkin dia kan, chagi?" tanya Seunghyun pada Yesung yang masih tertidur dengan damai._

" _Kim Woobin. 3 namja yang memukuli ku bukan orang suruhan Appa mu kan? Dia tidak ingin memisahkan kita, kan?" Seunghyun mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. "Aku sangat mencintai mu, Yesungie. Aku ingin terus berada disamping mu." Seunghyun menenggelamkan kepala Yesung pada dada bidangnya._

 _Tanpa Seunghyun sadari, Yesung terbangun dan kembali menangis. "Maafkan aku, Seunghyun-ah. Aku juga sangat mencintai mu. Tapi aku tak mau kau menderita lebih dari ini. Aku akan melepaskan mu demi kebaikan mu. Jeongmal mianhae jika aku menyakiti mu. Tapi percayalah, ku lakukan semua ini karena cinta ku pada mu." Ucap Yesung dalam hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu setelah kejadian pemukulan Seunghyun, kini namja tampan itu sudah pulih kembali seperti semula. Melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Semua tetap sama, hanya saja kali ini Yesungnya berubah. 2 hari setelah namja manis itu menemainya, kini Yesung tak pernah bisa untuk Seunghyun hubungi. Dicari kekelas pun Yesung tak pernah ada. Setiap kali Seunghyun datang kerumah, dirinya selalu diusir oleh pengawal Kim Woobin. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Seunghyun uring-uringan._

 _Tapi beruntung, pagi ini Yesung mau mengangkat telepon darinya dan bahkan mengajaknya untuk bertemu ditaman mereka biasa berkencan. Dan Seunghyun sudah berdiri ditaman sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Senyum Seunghyun mengembang saat melihat Yesung datang mendekat padanya._

" _Yesungie…" sapa Seunghyun ramah dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya._

" _Seunghyun, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada mu." Ujar Yesung langsung dengan wajah datar._

 _Seunghyun mengernyit melihat sikap Yesung yang tak biasa ini. Kemana Yesungnya yang ceria? Meskipun begitu, Seunghyun tak pernah melunturkan senyuman terindah miliknya dari wajahnya. "Apa itu?"_

 _Yesung menghela nafasnya sejenak. Memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar lalu membuka kembali. Mengumpulkan keberanian dan memantapkan hatinya atas keputusan terberat yang akan dia ambil. Walau berat, tapi inilah jalan terbaik bagi mereka._

" _Aku ingin putus dari mu." Ucap Yesung dengan cepat, lancar dan tegas._

 _Seunghyun yang mendengarnya tentu saja terkejut. Namun detik selanjutnya, namja tampan itu malah tertawa dengan keras, seolah Yesung tengah menyampaikan hal yang sangat lucu untuk didengar._

" _Kenapa kau tertawa?" Yesung memandang heran pada Seunghyun yang masih tertawa._

" _Kau tau, lelucon mu sangat lucu, Yesungie. Aku hampir percaya karenanya." Jawab Seunghyun disela tawanya. Bahkan kini Seunghyun memegangi perutnya yang kram akibat terlalu banyak tertawa._

" _Tapi aku sedang tidak menciptakan lelucon, Seunghyun-ah." Yesung memandang datar dan tajam Seunghyun. "Aku serius. Dan aku harap kau bisa menerimanya."_

 _Yesung akan pergi sebelum Seunghyun menahan lengannya setelah menghentikan tawanya terlebih dahulu. Memandang Yesung dengan wajah yang sulit untuk dia percaya._

" _Waeyo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin putus dari ku? Apa salah ku pada mu?" tanya Seunghyun bertubi-tubi._

 _Yesung menepis kasar tangan Seunghyun. "Aku sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi. Aku kini sadar, bahwa tidak seharusnya aku mempermalukan orang tua ku. Mempermalukan Appa dan Eomma didepan rekan-rekan bisnisnya karena seksual ku yang menyimpang. Harusnya aku tidak memiliki hubungan asmara bersama seorang namja juga."_

 _Seunghyun menggeleng lalu kemudian mencengkram bahu Yesung dengan kuat. "Kau pasti berbohong. Katakan bahwa kau berbohong. KATAKAN BAHWA KAU BERBOHONG, YESUNGIE."_

 _PLAK…_

 _Yesung menampar wajah Seunghyun dengan cukup keras. "AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG. AKU INGIN MENJALANI KEHIDUPAN KU YANG NORMAL DAN ITU BERSAMA YEOJA. BUKANNYA NAMJA." Teriak Yesung frustasi dengan air mata yang berjatuhan._

 _Seunghyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan terluka. Dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Jujur saja, Seunghyun kecewa dengan perkataan Yesung barusan. Rasa sakit dipipinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Dia merasa bahwa Yesung mengkhianatinya._

" _Carilah orang lain yang lebih baik daripada aku, Seunghyun. Hiduplah dengan baik setelah ini. Anggap bahwa tidak pernah ada kisah antara kita berdua. Dan aku bisa pastikan bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir kau bertemu dengan ku. Aku tidak akan lagi mengusik kehidupan mu. Ini akan seperti aku yang tak pernah ada. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Aku pergi." Yesung pergi berlari meninggalkan Seunghyun begitu saja tanpa membiarkan namja tampan itu mengucapkan apapun lagi, bahkan tidak memperdulikan Seunghyun yang meneriakan namanya._

" _Jeongmal mianhae, Seunghyun. Mianhae. Geurigo saranghae." Ucap Yesung dalam hati sembari menangis dan terus berlari._

 _._

FLASHBACK END

.

Yesung mengakhiri ceritanya dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh lalu dengan cepat namja manis itu menghapusnya. Hyukjae yang mudah tersentuh, menangis setelah mendengar kisah masa lalu Yesung. Namun berbeda dengan Donghae yang walau tidak menangis namun raut wajahnya sendu.

"Setelah aku putus dari Seunghyun, aku memilih untuk pergi ke Jepang. Melanjutkan study ku selama 2 tahun lalu kemudian aku pindah ke LA hingga sekarang. Selama 7 tahun aku tidak pernah mengirimkan kabar pada Seunghyun. Aku sengaja memutuskan segala kontak ku darinya. Dan terakhir yang ku dengar, Seunghyun juga menghilang setelah lulus kuliah." Yesung mengusap kasar air matanya yang lagi-lagi terjatuh tanpa dia pandu.

"Apa Seunghyun tahu alasan kau memutuskannya hyung?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung menggeleng. "Appa ku memastikan semuanya sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan."

"Jadi, kau tetap mencintainya kan, hyung?" tanya Hyukjae menuntut kepastian dari Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae dan memandang dua dongsaeng yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Tadinya aku berpikir begitu. Tapi setelah aku tahu, orang macam apa Seunghyun sekarang, semua cinta ku padanya berubah menjadi kebencian. Aku sangat membencinya."

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling menghela nafas. Dan keduanya menoleh saat Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan kedapur mengambil minum. Kalian ingin sesuatu untuk ku ambilkan?"

Keduanya menggeleng. "Tidak, hyung. Gomapta." Ujar keduanya serempak dan Yesung pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Donghae masih memikirkan cerita Yesung barusan dan segera menoleh saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae memandang Donghae penuh arti.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh arti juga kemudian mengangguk. "Hm, sepertinya begitu."

"Yesung hyung hanya kecewa pada TOP. Dia tak pernah membencinya." Donghae mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Hyukjae barusan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Donghae dan Hyukjae, Yesung yang baru memasuki dapur dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang entah sudah berapa lama dirinya berdiri disana.

"Kau mengejutkan ku, Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung memegangi dadanya karena terkejut itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Yesung yang tidak mau ambil pusing hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kemudian membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya beberapa tegukan.

"Kau tidak pernah membenci TOP." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung terkejut hingga memuncratkan air didalam mulutnya. Dengan sedikit terbatuk Yesung memandang tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kau mendengarnya? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Yesung bertubi.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan lembut, membuat ada sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak dalam jiwa Yesung. Dengan perasaan canggung Yesung mengusap kepala belakangnya. Lalu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini dengan tatapannya yang juga lembut, tidak tajam seperti tadi.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku mendengar semuanya. Semua kisah masa lalu mu bersama dengan TOP. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada kisah cinta seperti itu didunia ini. Dan kini aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena harus kembali mengungkit kenangan lama antara kau dengan TOP." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada Yesung. Bagaimanapun karenanya lah kini Yesung harus kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

Yesung mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu ada penyesalan. Kita sudah sejauh ini dan tak mungkin berhenti ditengah jalan. Bagaimana pun aku sudah membencinya sekarang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau tak pernah membencinya. Sama sekali tidak pernah, Yesungie. Sejak awal, kau tak pernah membenci TOP. Kau hanya marah dan kecewa padanya, karena Seunghyun berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak lagi kau kenal." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "Aku mengerti alasan kau memutuskannya sepihak padahal jelas kau masih sangat mencintainya. Dan kebencian yang kau ungkapkan kemarin, itu hanya palsu. Hanya untuk menutupi betapa kecewanya kau pada TOP yang telah berubah menjadi sosok monster yang menakutkan." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya diam. Karena perkataan Kyuhyun adalah benar walau berulang kali dia mencoba untuk menampik semua itu.

"Pikirkan lagi, Yesungie. Jangan sampai kau kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

.

.

.

Seunghyun duduk diranjang king bednya dengan menatap dalam pada sebuah bingkai foto ditangannya. Foto yang berisikan dirinya dan Yesung saat masih bersama 7 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih senior highschool. Di foto itu Seunghyun dan Yesung saling berangkulan sembari menatap kamera dengan tersenyum penuh.

Seunghyun ingat foto itu diambil saat mereka sedang kencan sepulang sekolah dan seorang Ahjussi yang merupakan fotografer menawarkan diri untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua, karena sang Ahjussi melihat keromantisan mereka. Awalnya Seunghyun menolak, namun karena paksaan Yesung akhirnya Seunghyun mau.

Seunghyun tersenyum saat mengingat kembali masa-masa indah dirinya bersama Yesung. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dan sendu jika mengingat bahwa Yesung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kabar apapun lalu kemudian sekarang kembali datang pada kehidupannya.

Seunghyun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan menampilkan GD dan Daesung. Mereka mendekati Seunghyun dan GD langsung merebut bingkai foto ditangan Seunghyun. Tidak peduli pada tatapan tajam Seunghyun, GD menelisik foto tersebut.

"Kalian pasangan yang romantis dulunya." Komentar GD yang kemudian mengembalikan bingkai foto tersebut pada Seunghyun setelah menatap lama sebelumnya.

Seunghyun meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu pada tempatnya semula, didalam laci nakas. "Jauh sebelum Yesungie meninggalkan ku, kami adalah pasangan teromantis dan paling serasi didunia." Seunghyun tersenyum mengingatnya. "Setidaknya kisah ku adalah hal yang paling indah diawal."

GD dan Daesung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kanan dan kiri Seunghyun. Dengan kekanakannya, Daesung menggoyang lengan kiri Seunghyun. "Hyung, ceritakan bagaimana awal mula kau bertemu dengan Yesung hyung." Rengek Daesung.

Seunghyun melihat Daesung dengan tatapan aneh. "Kenapa kau seperti ini tiba-tiba?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, hyung. Sepertinya kisah masa lalu mu seru."

Seunghyun menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarnya. "Awal mula aku bertemu dengannya adalah disekolah. Aku dan Yesung berada dalam satu sekolah dan kelas yang sama. Keterbiasaan bersama membuat kami saling tertarik satu dengan yang lain." Jelas Seunghyun.

"Hanya seperti itu? Sungguh hal yang biasa." GD menilai.

Seunghyun menatap GD dan tersenyum manis. "Masa awal hubungan ku dengan Yesung memang biasa saja. Tapi bagi ku itu adalah hal yang paling terindah dan aku merasa paling beruntung. Seorang namja miskin dan yatim piatu bisa mendapatkan cinta yang begitu tulus dan besar dari seorang chaebol dari keluarga Kim."

"Lalu kenapa pada akhirnya dia justru meninggalkan mu? Pergi jauh dan tak pernah memberi mu kabar apapun." GD mendecih.

"Hyung, setelah yesung hyung meninggalkan mu, bagaimana kehidupan mu selanjutnya?" tanya Daesung semangat.

"Tentu saja Seunghyun hancur dan terpuruk, Daesung. Apalagi yang lebih baik dari itu?" GD menjawab sebelum Seunghyun dan itu sukses membuat Daesung kesal.

"Ya! Hyung, aku bertanya pada Seunghyun hyung. Bukan pada mu." Sungut Daesung.

"Tapi aku hanya mewakilkan." Balas GD cuek.

"Ya! GD hyung! Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Ujar Daesung yang benar-benar kesal.

Seunghyun hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil GD dan Daesung. Kadang melihat mereka bertengkar menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Seunghyun. Namja tampan itu menyayangi keduanya seperti keluarganya sendiri, mengingat dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi didunia ini. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia berusia 10 tahun dan keluarganya yang lain entah kemana.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak usah bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Aku akan bercerita bagaimana kehidupan ku saat Yesungie pergi meninggalkan ku." Ujar Seunghyun bersiap memulai ceritanya.

GD dan Daesung terdiam dan memandang Seunghyun dengan pose siap mendengarkan. Sementara Seunghyun sudah menerawang kedepan, berusaha kembali mengungkit masa lalunya yang pedih dan menyakitkan. "Benar kata GD. Aku memang terpuruk dan merasa bahwa dunia ku terhenti saat itu juga. Rasanya semua kerja keras ku untuk mengumpulkan won demi won sia-sia. Tanpa Yesung semua usaha ku tidak ada artinya."

.

 _FLASHBACK…._

 _._

 _Dentuman musik keras terdengar diseluruh penjuru club malam yang besar dan luas. Berbagai aktifitas terjadi disana, mulai dari para pelayan yang hilir mudik melayani para customer, para namja yang merokok maupun menenggak minuman beralkohol yang sesungguhnya membakar tenggorokan namun terasa nikmat bagi peminumnya, menari dengan gaya sensual mengikuti alunan irama musik sang DJ dan banyak hal sebagainya._

 _Disalah satu kursi didepan bartender, terdapat seorang namja tampan yang penuh kharisma andai saja saat ini penampilannya tidak berantakan seperti sekarang. Jika diteliti, kesadaran namja itu sudah menghilang lenyap dikarenakan entah sudah berapa banyak alkohol yang melewati tenggorokannya. Namun bukan wajah mabuk yang ditampilkan namja tampan itu, melainkan wajah sendu dan menyedihkan._

 _Sang bartender, yang merupakan teman namja tampan itu yang baru saja berganti shift dengannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat namja tampan itu. Usai mengelap botol-botol kaca yang berisi alkohol yang tentu dengan harga mahal, namja yang bername-tag Taeyang itu segera menghampiri sang namja tampan dan menepuk keras bahu namja tampan itu._

" _Seunghyun-ah, pulang lah. Jangan minum lagi." Ujar Taeyang pada namja tampan yang ternyata Seunghyun._

 _Seunghyun menghempaskan tangan Taeyang. "Pergilah. Aku masih ingin minum."_

" _Tapi kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, Seunghyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu untuk minum lagi. Kau bisa membunuh diri mu sendiri." Peringat Taeyang._

" _Lebih baik aku mati, daripada aku kehilangan dia, Taeyang-ah."_

 _Taeyang menghela nafasnya dan kemudian memanggil salah seorang Guard melalui walkie-talkie miliknya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Guard yang Taeyang panggil tadi datang._

" _Tolong, bawa dia keluar dan carikan taksi untuknya." Taeyang menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Guard tersebut. "Pastikan dia pulang dengan selamat."_

 _Guard tersebut pun menerima uang pemberian Taeyang dan segera memapah Seunghyun yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya karena pengaruh alkohol dan segera membawa namja tampan itu pergi._

" _Aku harap kau menemukan penggantinya, Seunghyun-ah." Gumam Taeyang kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu terus berputar sesuai dengan hukum pergerakannya. Beberapa hal didunia ini telah berubah sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendaki oleh Tuhan. Namun tidak bagi Seunghyun. Walau memasuki akhir dari kuliahnya, hatinya masih tetap sama. Diam dan menunggu seorang Kim Yesung yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Mengharapkan malaikat manisnya kembali kepada sisinya. Namun jika dilihat, sepertinya tidak mungkin, mengingat namja manis itu tidak pernah memberikan kabar apapun pada Seunghyun._

 _Semenjak perpisahannya dengan Yesung, kini Seunghyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di club malam selain kuliah tentunya. Dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari toko buku karena menurutnya percuma kini dirinya bekerja keras jika alasan dia membanting tulang sudah tidak ada. Akhirnya Seunghyun memilih untuk terus bekerja di club malam selain untuk memenuhi biayanya juga karena kini alkohol adalah pelampiasan kesedihannya. Menjadi teman yang mengisi kesehariannya usai beraktifitas._

 _Seunghyun masih asyik menenggak minuman alkohol miliknya. Sudah botol ke-4 yang dia habiskan semenjak dirinya berganti shift dengan temannya. Dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga tidak diambil pusing olehnya. Begitu juga dengan beberapa yeoja cantik, seksi dan memikat yang menawarkan diri padanya pun, dia tolak dengan mentah-mentah._

 _Seunghyun masih terus meminum alkoholnya sampai dia merasakan tangan seseorang merangkul lehernya dengan cukup kuat namun lembut. Seunghyun menoleh kearah si pelaku dan menemukan seorang namja tampan, tinggi, putih, tubuh yang berotot dan tegap, rahang yang juga tak kalah tegas dan keras dari Seunghyun, cool dan bermata agak sipit._

 _Seunghyun mendecih dan kembali memutar kepalanya pada gelas wine yang digenggamannya kini. "Se7en, ck."_

 _Namja yang menghampiri Seunghyun dan yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Se7en barusan hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Seunghyun. Memesan minuman alkohol yang menjadi favoritnya pada Taeyang dan kembali menatap sang sahabat._

" _Kau sungguh berantakan, TOP. Ini bukan kau yang biasanya." Komentar Se7en pada Seunghyun._

 _Seunghyun mendorong bahu Se7en dari samping namun tidak membuat namja berkharisma itu bergeser barang seinci pun. "Ini bukan urusan mu, Se7en."_

" _Oh, ayolah. Kita teman, kan? Cerita lah pada ku."_

" _Percuma saja, Se7en-sshi. Orang yang sedang patah hati tak akan mau bercerita apapun." Ujar Taeyang sembari meletakkan gelas yang berisikan es batu dan sebotol alkohol didepan Se7en._

 _Se7en mengernyit. "Benarkah? Tak ku sangka, aku menghilang selama 1 tahun lebih dan banyak hal yang telah berubah." Se7en tertawa dengan keras setelahnya._

 _Se7en pun menuangkan setengah isi dari botol alkohol itu kegelasnya dan menghabiskannya hanya dalam satu tegukan. Lalu kemudian menatap Seunghyun. "Sudahlah, TOP. Namja seperti itu tidak usah kau pikirkan terlalu mendalam. Kau masih bisa mencari yang lainnya."_

" _Mudah bagi mu untuk mengatakannya, Se7en. Tapi ini adalah perasaan ku dan hati ku. Aku mencintainya dengan sangat tulus. Aku bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang agar aku bisa menikahinya dan memberikan dia kehidupan yang layak. Tapi Yesungie justru pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja." Seunghyun memukul keras dadanya. "Disini sakit, Se7en. Sangat sakit. Dan kau harus mengerti itu."_

 _Se7en mengelus pelan badan Seunghyun. "Aku tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, TOP. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, bahkan membuat seluruh dunia mu runtuh seketika. Lenyap tak bersisa. Seolah dunia yang kau tahu selama ini sudah hilang dan musnah." Se7en memandang Seunghyun yang tampak sangat rapuh. "Tapi kau harus ingat, bahwa hidup didunia ini kadang tak adil. Bahkan mungkin tak pernah adil. Tapi kau harus tetap kuat, kau tetap tegar, TOP. Kau bukan namja lemah. Kau harus bangkit. Karena masih ada kehidupan dihari esok."_

" _Hidup ku adalah Kim Yesung. Dan dengan perginya Yesungie, maka hidup ku juga berakhir. Aku sudah tidak kuat, Se7en." Seunghyun mulai menangis sambil menunduk._

" _Kalau begitu kau harus bangkit. Bawa kembali Yesung mu. Jeput dia kembali, TOP. Ambil kembali dia dari mereka yang telah merampasnya. Jangan biarkan dunia mu runtuh dan hancur begitu saja. Bawa dia kembali, ambil dia kembali." Ujar Se7en yang membuat Seunghyun berhenti menangis dan menatap dalam padanya._

" _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, Se7en. Percuma saja." Seunghyun membuang mukanya._

 _Se7en kembali menarik wajah Seunghyun agar menoleh padanya dan menatap Seunghyun dengan dalam. Kemudian seringaian tercipta dari bibir sexynya. "Aku akan membantu mu. Aku yang akan memandu mu untuk menjadi seorang TOP yang kuat, jiwa pemberontak dan paling ditakuti dan disegani. Bukan seorang Choi Seunghyun yang lemah dan hanya bisa menerima keadaan hingga membuatnya diinjak begitu saja bagaikan sampah yang tak berguna. Aku akan membantu mu, TOP." Ujar Se7en yakin mencoba memberi sugesti, sementara Seunghyun hanya mengangguk padanya._

 _._

 _Choi Dong Wook yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Se7en merupakan ketua mafia yang menguasai Korea, China dan Hongkong. Memiliki banyak bisnis ilegal tingkat tinggi yang cukup sukses dan sering lolos dari kejaran para interpol, seperti dia mampu membuat semua badan hukum negara diam dengan aksinya karena sangat lihai dalam menyembunyikan bisnis hitam yang dijalankannya. Namja tampan itu juga sering berpindah tempat tinggal demi kelancaran berbisnisnya, namun akan pulang beberapa tahun sekali ke Korea._

 _Pertemuan Se7en dengan Seunghyun berawal dari Se7en yang datang ke club malam tempat Seunghyun bekerja saat masih sekolah dalam keadaan stress yang cukup berat. Se7en hanya duduk sembari menghisap puntung rokok yang tinggal setengah yang masih terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Hanya duduk disana tanpa memesan apapun._

 _Se7en masih terus menghisap puntung rokoknya dengan kepala tertunduk, seolah semua bebannya tertumpu disana. Namun saat segelas alkohol yang diketahui bernama cocktail disuguhkan didepannya, Se7en mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang bartender yang tengah tersenyum ramah kepadanya._

" _Gratis untuk mu. Ku lihat kau sedang bermasalah. Beberapa orang mengatakan, bahwa pelampiasan paling bagus adalah alkohol, walau setelah meminumnya dan perasaan mu lebih baik, masalah yang kau hadapi tidak juga selesai begitu saja. Namun itu lebih baik daripada kau menyimpannya sendiri dan menjadikannya bom waktu yang bisa meledakkan mu kapan saja." Ujar Seunghyun panjang dengan masih tersenyum dengan ramah._

 _Se7en mengambil gelas cocktail tersebut dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan. "Gomapta." ujarnya singkat dan bermaksud mengembalikan gelas itu pada Seunghyun. Namun bukannya menerima kembali gelas tersebut, Seunghyun justru menuangkan cocktail ke-2 kedalam gelas kosong tersebut lalu kemudian meletakkan sebotol cocktail itu dihadapan Se7en._

 _Se7en yang bingung hanya menatap Seunghyun, menuntut jawaban dari namja tampan dihadapannya ini hanya melalui tatapan matanya. Mengerti dengan arti tatapan Se7en, Seunghyun menjawab "Hari ini aku gajian. Jadi aku traktir kau minum. Tapi maaf jika aku hanya bisa membayari mu sebotol cocktail."_

 _Melihat Seunghyun yang terus tersenyum ramah kepadanya, hati Se7en menjadi terenyuh dan hangat. Dia merasa bahwa namja didepannya ini adalah namja yang baik dan hanya sedikit orang yang seperti dirinya. Se7en mengambil cocktail miliknya. "Gomawoyo." Seunghyun hanya mengangguk dengan masih tersenyum lalu mohon ijin untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali._

 _Dan semenjak saat itu, Se7en menjadi pelanggan tetap club malam itu dan hanya mau dilayani oleh Seunghyun. Mereka banyak bertukar cerita mengenai banyak hal walau lebih banyak bercerita tentang alkohol yang enak dan mahal, karena keduanya sangat mengerti tentang minuman pembakar kerongkongan yang sangat nikmat itu._

 _Seunghyun juga merupakan orang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya hingga membuat keduanya lama kelamaan menjadi akrab. Bahkan tak segan, mereka saling curhat selayaknya sepasang sahabat yang telah mengenal lama. Bahkan karena akrabnya mereka, Se7en memberikan Seunghyun dengan julukan TOP, karena menurutnya Seunghyun adalah seorang yang hebat._

 _Dan mendengar tentang Seunghyun yang terpuruk, membuat Se7en sebagai sahabat merasa sedih. Dia ingin Seunghyun kembali bangkit dengan menjadi pribadi baru yang lebih kuat dan tidak mudah goyah. Sehingga dia mengubur sisi Seunghyun sedalam mungkin dan mencoba menciptakan TOP yang akan menggantikannya kelak memimpin dunia mafia yang telah dijalaninya selama ini._

 _Sejak malam dimana Se7en dan Seunghyun kembali bertemu, Se7en menyuruh Seunghyun untuk berhenti bekerja dan hanya fokus pada kuliahnya yang akan segera lulus sebentar lagi. Mengajak Seunghyun untuk pindah ke mansion besarnya dan mulai membentuk karakter TOP. Sulit bagi Seunghyun diawal, namun dengan motivasi yang terus diberikan oleh Se7en dan tekad Seunghyun yang kuat, akhirnya Seunghyun berubah menjadi TOP sepenuhnya dan mengubur dalam-dalam sisi baik dari seorang Seunghyun._

 _._

FLASHBACK END

.

Seunghyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mengusap air mata yang jatuh kepipinya. Lalu kemudian memandang tersenyum pada Daesung dan GD yang sendu menatapnya, bahkan Daesung sudah menangis.

"Dan sejak mengenal Se7en juga, aku akhirnya bertemu dan kenal kalian yang ternyata merupakan kerabat dekat Se7en."

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari cerita mu." Ujar GD setelah lama terdiam mendengarkan cerita Seunghyun barusan. "Kau bilang, Se7en membentuk karakter TOP dalam diri mu dan mengubur sisi baik Seunghyun. Lalu kenapa saat ada orang yang memanggil mu dengan nama Seunghyun, sisi baik yang terkubur itu tidak datang? Harusnya sisi Choi Seunghyun muncul saat ada yang memanggilnya." Lanjut GD berdecak.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah memikirkannya selama ini." Jawab Seunghyun santai.

"Mungkin karena TOP hyung sudah terbiasa dengan sisi TOP jadi jika sisi Seunghyun hanya dipanggil berdasarkan nama saja, hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun." Ujar Daesung yang ikut menilai setelah menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan.

"Jadi menurut mu begitu?" tanya Seunghyun yang kini menatap Daesung.

"Aku hanya berhipotesa saja, hyung. Karena aku tak pernah menciptakan 2 karakter dalam diri ku. Itu seperti aku seorang psikopat saja." Daesung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap TOP dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, TOP hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau seorang psikopat."

"Aku rasa Daesung benar. Tapi tentu saja berbeda dalam kasus mu, Seunghyun-ah. Kau menciptakan karakter baru bukan karena kau seorang psikopat, tapi hal itu dilakukan untuk melupakan masa lalu mu yang cukup menyakitkan dan pedih." Ujar GD yang ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi bukan aku yang menciptakan karakter itu, melainkan Se7en." Seunghyun menatap GD.

"Karena Se7en hyung hanya membantu mu." Ucap GD dan Daesung serentak lalu kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari keduanya. Awalnya Seunghyun hanya menatap datar mereka, lalu sedetik kemudian dirinya ikut tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Siang telah berlalu dan tergantikan oleh sang malam. Menampilkan langit hitam bertabur bintang yang terang benderang. Angin malam semakin dingin menusuk kulit bagi siapa saja yang masih berkeliaran diluar. Tapi semua itu tidak melunturkan semangat beberapa kelompok namja dengan penampilan mewah mereka, tentunya yang terutama adalah penampilan kendaraan beroda empat yang sangat mahal.

"Yo, Kim Yesung. Are you ready for race tonight?" Tanya dan sapa seorang pria bule pada Yesung yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa pria bule lainnya dan tak lupa ada Donghae, Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum pada pria bule tersebut. "Yes, but it seems I haven't found the right rivals."

"Exactly, I find one guy for you. He is new residents. And I'm sure you will be like him, man." Ujar pria bule itu dengan semangat dan gaya Amerikanya.

"It sounds like nice. Can I meet with him?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"And what's the car?" Tanya Donghae yang kali ini bersuara.

"Pagani Zonda. Ever hear that?"

"Pagani Zonda? Are you kidding me?" Tanya Domghae heboh yang langsung mendapat tepukan ringan dari Hyukjae dibahunya. "It's the faster car."

"Yeah, you're very right. Just follow me because he've waiting for you." Ucap si pria bule yang kemudian pergi lebih dulu dan langsung diikuti oleh Yesung, Donghae, Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka berada diarena balap malam ini. Tentu saja karena Yesung dan Donghae sudah membuat janji dengan komunitas mereka. Mendengar Yesung dan Donghae akan pergi, Hyukjae pun memaksa Kyuhyun untuk ikut. Dan akhirnya mereka berempat berakhir disini.

Seorang namja tampan, tinggi, putih, tubuh yang berotot dan tegap, rahang yang tegas dan keras, cool dan bermata agak sipit adalah yang kali pertama mereka lihat. Namja itu menampilkan senyumnya walau masih tampak terkesan datar. Namja itu maju dan bersalaman dengan Yesung.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Kim Yesung? Seorang handal dibidangnya?" ujar namja itu yang ternyata juga orang korea.

"Yap. Dan sepertinya kau bukan orang 'sembarangan' yang mudah ditaklukan." Ujar Yesung enteng dan santai.

Namja itu tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Yesung. Menyalurkan tangannya kedepan dan langsung dijabat oleh Yesung.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Se7en. Senang bertemu dengan mu, Yesung-sshi."

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu siapa aku, jadi sepertinya aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri ku." Ucap Yesung yang kemudian mereka melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Jadi, apa taruhannya?" Tanya Se7en.

Yesung melihat kebelakang, tepatnya mobil Se7en, lalu kemudian menatap Se7en kembali. "Aku suka mobil mu. Bagaimana jika mobil ditukar dengan mobil?"

Se7en melihat kebelakang Yesung juga, tepatnya pada sebuah Nissan GTR Nismo berwarna putih yang terparkir indah disana. "Tak buruk. Aku rasa itu adalah yang pantas."

"Jadi kesepakatannya, siapapun yang kalah maka mobilnya harus diberikan pada sang pemenang." Ujar Donghae.

"Deal." Ujar Se7en yakin.

"Deal." Ujar Yesung yang juga tak kalah yakin.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sedetik kemudian mereka pun berbalik dan menuju mobil mereka. Suasana semakin panas dengan teriakan para penonton yang mengelukan nama mereka, terutama Yesung.

"Kim Yesung, eoh? Namja mu sangat manis, Seunghyun. Tapi sayang dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya dan dapat menghancurkan mu kapan pun. Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan untuk kali ini." Ujar Se7en dalam hati saat memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Annyeong Chingudeul….

Yuni kembali dengan Search And Found It!

Maaf atas keterlambatannya karena untuk uplat adalah hal yang paling mustahil. Saat ini Yuni hanya bisa memberikan segini dulu dan Yuni juga minta maaf karena belum tau bisa kapan lagi untuk update. Tapi akan Yuni usahakan untuk tetep Update.

Yuni juga ga akan hiatus dulu sebelum ff Yuni semuanya selesai. Yuni juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk dan tetap mendukung tulisan Yuni walau hanya dengan kalimat next, karena itu sangat membantu.

Akhir kata, Yuni ucapkan terima kasih dan saranghae….


End file.
